


Danganronpa: Despair Bound

by StarTheCharmander



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Autism, Child Murder, Despair, Everyone's Favorites Will Die, F/M, Gay, Hope vs. Despair, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, It's Danganronpa Do Not Get Attached To Anyone, M/M, Manipulation, Monokuma Is Evil, Murder, Oh wait that's canon, Takato Is Pretty Gay, references to previous Danganronpa Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTheCharmander/pseuds/StarTheCharmander
Summary: Turtle Creak Boarding School.Is the BEST school on the planet.Here only very SPECIAL students can enter the course with their Ultimate Talents.A students life here at Turtle Creak shall include friendships, team building, school work and the message of hope spread through out the day.Despair? No such thing exists at Turtle Creak. Here we spread hope!Here we ensure our students safety, we WOULD never let them participate in a Mutual Killing Game!Come On Inside and see for yourself cause Star's summary stinks.(Disclaimer: We are no way associated with Hopes Peak Academy or any other affiliates)(Disclaimer 2: Electric Boogaloo: Star Can't Keep A Consistent POV)Cross Posted On EarthBound Amino





	1. Prologue: Awakening To Despair

** **Prologue: Awakening To Despair.** **

 

Turtle Creak Boarding School; A school residing in the heart of FourSide City.

 

The school is famous for being the best of the best, it caters to all the needs and preferences of any middle school student. If you enrol in this school you’re set for life, thanks to it’s amazing teachers and courses.

 

But there is a price to pay for entering this spectacular school.

 

You have to be the best at what you do.

 

Let’s take for instance you’re a baseball player, you have won every game you played in and never lost. Well then you’ll be able to enrol in the school as the Super Middle School Level Baseball Star.

 

Heesh even the weirdest talents can be enrolled here like the Super Middle School Level Eater or Super Middle School Level Cleaner.

 

Or in my case the Super Middle School Level Love.

 

Yeah weird talent I know but it’s why I’m standing outside the proud gates of the school, the school where the rest of my life will be revealed.

 

I should probably introduce myself though.

 

I’m Claus Aiko and I’m twelve years old, I live in Tazmily Village with my Father Flint and my twin brother Lucas as well as our dog Boney.

 

Speaking of my twin brother he’s going to the school with me. He’s also the Super High School Level Love.

 

Normally the school wouldn’t accept two people with the same talent but in our case it is different, they accepted the both of us to see our twin abilities in action.

 

“Hey what’s the hold up… aren’t you coming in?” I told my brother who was standing five feet away from me. He looked nervous, well he always did. My brother isn’t exactly the person you call sociable or courageous instead he was timid and cowardly.

 

“Yeah… I’m coming… it’s just won’t people thing we’re weird for having strange talents?” he asked me with stuttering.

 

“Of course not, Lucas you’re over reacting I doubt nothing bad will happen to us.” I replied.

 

“You’re right Claus, nothing bad will happen we’ll be fine as long as we’re together.” Lucas agreed with me.

 

And with that we entered the gates and proceeded to the Main Hall.

 

The Main Hall that will lead us to a bright future…

 

 

 

That’s what I wanted to say but fate had other plans.

 

My head started spinning as I felt reality slowly and slowly getting out of my grasp and soon all I saw was blackness.

 

****-o-o-o-** **

****

I soon escaped the endless darkness that blocked my vision and was welcomed by a hard wooden desk in a tacky looking classroom with boarded off windows. The only thought that I could think of was ‘Where was Lucas?’ even though he was a coward he was my top priority that’s what Dad said.

 

If I was going to find Lucas I needed to investigate my current situation.

 

So from what it seems I was at the Main Hall with Lucas and soon I slipped off from reality and awaken in this classroom. Hmm what a confusing situation this is.

 

I decided to look around and saw many things that caught my eye. The first was a very expensive looking hi-tech security camera. “A camera? Whoever idea of a joke this is better be getting the goodside of me.” I spoke aloud with my usual attitude.

 

Next I saw a monitor, a usual thing you would see in a Middle School too bad they’re usually used for low budget news reports.

 

Then there was the blackboard which had a doodle of a strange round creature with a big nose.

****

And finally on the desk was a pamphlet, I picked it up and took a read. The first thing was that it looked like a toddler drew what they defined a ‘masterpiece’ and stuck it on a pamphlet for a middle school. It was also written in crayon.

****

****Welcome to you’re new life here at Turtle Creak.** **

****

****Here you’ll only find despair, say goodbye to hope.** **

****

****Enjoy** **

****

****-Everyone’s Favourite Headmaster.** **

****

“Despair?” I questioned myself from the shock of it, and who is everyone’s favourite Headmaster? All of these and many more were questions running through my head.

 

But back to finding Lucas.

 

I decided that sitting here wasn’t going to help me so I got up and left the classroom.

 

In the halls I was welcomed with darkness with a few luminous lights brightening the place up a tiny bit but darkness consumed most of it. The floor had a checker board pattern and the windows here were also boarded up with a thick grey metal.

 

“What is this Five Nights At Freddie’s? Well bad news mister kidnapper I ain’t scared of it.” I exclaimed to see if anyone heard me but I was of course left with silence.

 

I trudged the walls with my guard of course up, who wouldn’t in a situation like this. I felt like I was going in circles and circles.

 

Until I reached the place I lost Lucas, the Main Hall.

 

In front of me were thirteen other students none of which were Lucas.

 

Now I felt like I was digging myself into a hole and anxiety took hold in my stomach. I felt like I was never going to see Lucas again.

 

And the worst thing was we’re locked in with no way out as a vault door blocked the main entrance. And it was sturdy by the looks of it.

 

“Hey look it’s another student.” one of the students pointed to me.

 

“If I’m right that makes fourteen of us now.” a boy in a blue uniform stated.

 

Somehow amidst these students I felt like I was out of place among these strangers. I couldn’t just leave and if I was going to find Lucas I had to get myself acquainted with my fellow peers.

 

“Hey guys, I’m Claus Aiko.” I introduce myself. “I’m the Super Middle School Level Love.”

 

Soon a found a friendly face come up to me. “Hey Claus it’s me Fuel, Fuel Gas? I was in your elementary class remember?”

 

“Of course I do, why do you think I’d forget that?” I laughed. “Anyway how did you get here?” I asked.

 

“Oh well you see I’m the Super Middle School Level Woodworker.” he answered. “I’ve been crafting on the wood my Dad cuts down at work and make stuff.”

 

“Cool” I replied. “Have you seen Lucas by any chance?”

 

“Nope” he shook his head.

 

Soon I went over to a boy with a striped shirt, shorts, red shoes, a bandanna around his neck and baseball cap, he had flame black hair that was very distinctive which distinguished him greatly from another boy donning a similar get up.

 

“Hi there my name is Ninten Tendo, I’m from Podunk and I am the Super Middle School Level Lucky Student. I really got in here by chance so my talent ain’t much but I do play base ball.”

 

“Nice to meet you but do you know where my brother Lucas is? He’s the same size as me but with blonde hair.” I asked him.

 

“No I haven’t sorry, but I think I saw someone like that with Teddy over there.”

 

With that said I went over to the tall man with bulging muscles, a tank and Elvis like hair, before I could introduce myself he snapped at me. “WATCHA FUCKING WANT KID?” I was speechless to say the least but before I could respond he barked at me. “If ya wonderin I’m the Super Middle School Level Gang Leader but High School Level would be more appropriate. It’s Teddy Kuma and ya better fucking remember it since I don’t wanna give ya the same lesson I did ya brother.” Upon hearing those last words I raise my fist. But he grabbed me by the shirt.

 

“Hey you two break it up, it’s not nice to be hostile.” a shy boy spoke up, he wore a blue uniform and a black hat, he had brown coloured hair.

 

Soon Teddy backed off from me and walked off. “I’m sorry he’s been quite mean to everyone.” he apologised even though he didn’t have to.

 

“Why apologise you did nothing wrong.”

 

“Ugh well thanks I’m Tony Kawoshin and I’m the Super Middle School Level Prefect.” he introduced himself. “It’s my job to keep my fellow peers safe and make sure they follow the rules.”

 

Soon another boy in the same uniform entered our conversation, he had a blonde bowl cut and glasses which covered his eyes. “Whose your friend here Tony?” he asked.

 

Tony replied. “This is Clause Aiko he’s the Super Middle School Level Love.”

 

“Nice to meet you Clause, I’m Jeff Andonuts and I’m the Super Middle School Level Inventor.” he introduced himself. “Me and my friend Tony come from Winters. I usually like tinkering with bits and bobs to make something entirely new.”

 

“Well nice to meet you two, now I have other people to introduce myself too.”

 

I soon went over to the boy that looked similar to Ninten minus the bandanna. “What’s rockin man?” the boy asked me doing the metallica symbol. “My name is Ness Mercury and I’m the Super Middle School Level Guitarist. Been playing since I was seven.”

  
I smiled at the boy he had the personality I could like. “I’m Claus Aiko and I’m the Super Middle School Level Love.”

 

“Yo dude what’s your favourite band, I have a personal preference for Queen.” he asked.

 

“Hey I love that band my personal favourite is Don’t Stop Me Now.” I replied chuckling, I feel like I could get along with Ness alot. “My favourite band though has to be Pink Floyd.” Pink Floyd was a band I loved and Ness seemed to agree with me. “Hey I’ll see you later Ness.” I waved running off.

 

Soon I saw two girls having what girls like to dub a ‘chit chat’ “Hey what you guys doing?” I asked wondering what the conversation was. “I bet it was about a dashing boy like myself.”

 

“Oh would you shut up and have some manners it’s not nice to barge in some ones conversation like that.” a girl wearing a pink dress and hat scalded me.

 

“Well I’m sorry M’Lady but I was just wondering if you would so kindly introduce yourself to me.” Sweet pick up me… now she can’t resist me.

 

Soon a hand was swiftly slapped across my cheek and I was soon rubbing it. “Ow what was that for?” I asked, it was definitely the hat girl who slapped me.

 

The other girl was giggling softly at the sight. “Way to go Ana, tell him if he ever wants a piece of us he’ll have to treat girls right.” the girl ceased her giggling once she saw my red cheek. “I’m sorry that really must’ve hurt, Ana you didn’t have to smack him that hard.” she apologised. “I’m Paula Polestar and I’m the Super High School Level Caregiver. I could get you something to ease the pain.”

 

“Nah I’ll be fine but if you want you can fix me up anytime.” Okay I really should stop the flirting. Soon Ana raised her hand again and I soon backed out. “I’m joking okay, I really am joking.” I waved my hands in a fit of nervousness.

 

Ana let out a quite grunt. “Okay but if you need to know I’m Ana Masaru and I’m the Super Middle School Level Pianist. But I ain’t one to be into people like you.” Did I just get friendzoned by her? Well I better leave her hanging just like that one character from that one game.

 

Soon I approached what seemed to be two brothers who looked like they were fighting. “Like I told you Picky you should just bug off and man up, just stop being a damn pussy.” the older one that resembled a pig insulted his younger brother. “Especially in front of Ness-Kun.”

 

“You’re one to talk you’re the one who was shaking in fear when I found you.” the younger one replied.

 

“Am I interrupting something here?” I asked a bit unease, I really regret saying that.

 

“Oh I’m sorry about the puss that’s my younger brother and I’m Pokey Minch and I’m the… you know what I ain’t telling you since it’s a surprise he he.” he laughed welp that is going to annoying.

 

The younger one spoke up. “And I’m Picky his younger brother, I don’t have a talent since I’m in Elementary still, I really only came here since my school is close by.”

 

“Well nice to meet you Picky and... Pokey.” I smiled I just had the feeling that Pokey was one of those kids but Picky is fine.

 

I walked off and let them have a ‘sibling fight’ I had them all with Lucas which reminds me…. WHERE THE FUCK IS LUCAS! AAAAAHHHH DAD IS GOING TO FUCKING KILL ME FOR LOSING LUCAS ON THE FIRST DAY!

 

“Hey are you alright?” a calming voice consulted me, I turned around and saw a young adult dressed in a cowboy attire with a limp to boot. “You’re Claus aren’t you, I know you’re father.” It took me a second to realise it was Duster and standing beside him was pink haired girl in a blue hoodie.

 

“Oh hey Duster, yeah I’m fine it’s just Lucas and I got separated, I heard it was Teddy over there did something to him.” I pointed over to Teddy who had a face of disgust as he spat into a trash can. I could briefly see a boy with white hair pop up.

 

Duster looked over and saw the problem soon the pink haired girl spoke up. “If that dude is causing you trouble than let me at him.” She raised her fist as her eyes were filled with a raging fire. I’m Kumatora and I’m the Super High School Level PSI User.” she announced with such pride she even did a fabulous pose.

 

“Oh and well you already know me, I’m the Super High School Level Thief even though I’m 22, Wess sent me here saying I needed a brain.” he shrugged introducing his talent.

 

I decided to wave goodbye and head over to the trash boy, Teddy went out of the way cursing like always. “Hey there its okay’s Teddy is gone now.” I stated.

 

“I don’t want to come out everyone will hate me, you ultimates are a symbol of hope and I’m just the stepping stone for them.” he whined refusing to come out of his comfort zone. “But if you’re wondering I’m Ko-Ko…” the boy trailed off at this point I was thinking to myself.

 

Then a miracle happened I saw two boys come in and one of them was of course Lucas I just stared with happiness. Ignoring the trash boy completely.

 

“Hey I was talking to you...” I was snapped back to reality by Trash Boy. “Kokichi Lloyd the Super Middle School Level Programmer and don’t take that trash stuff I was saying seriously I was just remembering that time I was stuck in a trash can with another boy who kept eating bagels and having a boner about hope.”

 

“Oh sorry but Jesus don’t self deprecate yourself like that as a joke.” I apologised and immediately ran off to Lucas.

 

“Claus” He yelled when he spotted me. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” He whined tearing up. “There was this tall guy and he kept beating me up and locked me in a locker.”

 

“Hey don’t cry, you’ll be fine, now you’re with your brother.” The boy beside him comforted him. He had spiky hair with three spikes on the right and five on the left, with several bangs down his forehead. He had sharp eyes that could kill if wanted and held something dark within the blackness. He wore a blue shirt with a yellow one underneath, white gloves with a black sweatband on his right arm, brown shorts and red trainers. He also wore yellow squared goggles above his bangs.

 

But there was something there that didn’t seem normal…

 

He had a monkey tail that twirled behind him.

 

“I’m Takato by the way and I’m the Super Middle School Level Martial Artist.” he introduced himself weird he didn’t have a last name neither did Kumatora. “I’m an orphan from Odaiba Station Square.”

 

Well that explained a lot actually. The dude seemed to have faint bruises on his arms but again he was a Martial Artist so it seemed natural. “Oh you’re looking at the bruises don’t worry about them that was from a fight I had a week ago.” he stated with his arms carefree around his head.

 

“And I’m Claus Aiko and I have the same talent as Lucas.”

 

“Hey Claus why is your right eye red?” he asked. What does he mean red my eyes have always been blue.

 

“Lucas my eyes are blue and I’m pretty sure they’re both that colour.”

 

“Yeah I noticed it too Claus-Kun, you’re left eye is red.” Takato stated so something was up with my eye and I didn’t have a mirror to check it.

  
”I should introduce myself to everyone.” he said. “Hey Lucas you wanna come with?” he asked him and he nodded.

 

It seemed like Lucas already made a friend. Which I was definitely happy about.

 

But I learned pretty quickly happiness can’t last here.

 

Soon the monitor flickered to life and a shadowy figure appeared.

 

“Upupupupu Welcome To Turtle Creak Boarding School, Can All Students Remain Calm As The Gas Spreads.” it said before turning off, it was a very playful voice.

  
Everyone was muttering amongst confusion with the message left. Soon confusion was replaced with panic as sleeping gas filled the room we all tried to block it from entering our systems but failed miserably as once again I fell unconscious.

 

****-o-o-o-** **

****

I woke up in a field of sunflowers… sunflowers Mom always loved them. I remember having picnics here with her and Lucas when we were little along with Dad and Boney.

  
I looked around my surroundings and saw sunflowers among sunflowers but amongst the infinite sunflowers stood a lone tree, a clothes line and a washing machine.

 

By instinct I ran over to it.

 

Soon I saw face I thought I would never see again.

 

“M-m-MOM!” I cried out she was hanging up the clothes and turned around to notice me.

 

“Claus, oh Cluas you looked tired and distressed.” she comforted me embracing in a motherly hug. “It’ll be okay and I know it will be.” continued.

 

“But this school it’s weird we’re locked in with no way out. What if someone dies, I don’t want to see someone die again, I don’t want to see death again after I saw you die.” I cried out in tears.

 

“Don’t cry Claus you’re supposed to be brave boy.” she told me to stop and wiped those tears I did. “Claus listen to me, from here on out you’ll be fighting against despair around every corner and some people may die but no matter what don’t give up on you’re courage, love and ESPECIALLY don’t give up on you’re HOPE!” her words faded to black as did my vision.

 

“I WILL DON’T WORRY MOM!” I cried out.

 

****-o-o-o-** **

****

I woke up looking up at a bright light.

 

“Ugh what happened?” I asked rubbing my head.

 

“Well it seem we’ve all got gassed and are in the school gymnasium.” Takato explained.

 

And he was right.

 

Everyone got accustomed to their surroundings but soon a cheery voice could be heard.

 

“UPUPUPUPU!” it exclaimed.

 

Soon a Teddy Bear? Yeah I don’t know either. Bounced onto the stage. Half of him was white with a beady eye while the other was jet black, with a malicious grin and a red demonic eye.

 

“Good it seems everyone is here and accounted for, now let’s get things rolling.” the bear looked pleased.

 

“Is that a fuckin Teddy Bear?” Teddy himself swore in confusion. “Did a fuckin Teddy Bear kidnapped our asses?”

 

“Ahem I am certainly not a teddy bear Mister Kuma.” he coughed. “I’ll have you know I am an advanced machine that even NASA can’t comprehend.”

 

“Make no fuckin difference to me.”

 

“It looks so cute, I want to cuddle it.” Takato mumbled.

 

“I wonder how it works? I need it for projects.” Jeff wondered.

 

“Such an advanced AI I must look into it’s programming.” Loid said to himself shining his glasses.

 

“Really a Teddy Bear, what a pathetic thing I’ll have pleasure dismantling it.” Pokey snickered.

 

“This has something bad written all over.” Paula and Ana agreed to themselves.

 

“What a joke I could beat that thing with PK Fire.” Kumatora snickered.

 

Duster said nothing.

 

Picky was mumbling about it looking “Scary.”

 

Ness was rocking it saying. “That Demon side totally suits my rock and roll style.”

 

Tony was shaking indefinitely.

 

Lucas was standing behind me.

 

And Ninten was lost in thought.

 

“I am the advanced, most beautiful and everyone’s favourite headmaster MONOKUMA!” he introduced himself with his cheery personality that got annoying real fast.

 

“This really is goddamn Five Nights At Freddies.” I muttered aloud. This has probably been the most weirdest dream I was having in my life. Someone pinch me please.

 

“Nice to meet you all.”

 

“Okay so let me get this straight you’re a talking teddy bear, who has kidnapped us and are saying you have the most advanced tech on the planet.” Ninten talked straight, he seemed to be taking no time messing around.

 

“Yep that’s right, a valuable piece of tech that even NASA can’t bear. But kidnapping you seems like a negative term, I prefer surprise adoption.” He replied with a horrible pun.

 

“Please stop with the bear puns.” Ninten begged he cringed at them.

 

“Anyway on to the main event, the ceremony of you’re new life here in this school.”

 

“New life here in school? What do you mean?” Tony asked.

 

“I mean that you’ll be leaving that old peaceful life of luxury you had in the outside world and replacing it with this better despairing life here in school.”

 

“Okay now you’re talking nonsense.” Jet said.

 

“No I am not, from here on out you’ll remain in this school for the rest of eternity. Escape is nowhere to be seen as the Main Hall is blocked with indestructible metal as well as the windows.” he explained to us still with that carefree attitude.

 

“Nothing is indestructible when you have the powers of PSI!” Kumatora proclaimed pointing her fingers in attack mode. “PK FIRE!” she yelled but nothing happened. “PK FIRE… PK FIRE!” she continued to yell with no result. “Hey Ness and Ninten can’t you two do it as well?” she asked.

 

Ninten and Ness tried but with the same result. “No chick seems like I can’t PK Rock my way outta this one.”

 

“Ugh guys look at your wrists.” Duster told us as we examined our wrists.

 

What would you know a beeping wristband was locked onto our wrists.

 

“Monokuma-Sensei, what are these for?” Takato asked.

 

“Oh those, they’re my special wrist bands, they block all your PSI even the ones who can’t do it have a band. You can never be too careful.” he answered

 

“Okay thank you Monokuma-Sensei.”

 

“Tch we can just take them off anyway.” Pokey spoked up trying to slide his hands between the band and his wrist.

  
”I wouldn’t do that if I was you. If you try and attempt to remove the band you’ll be injected with my special poison. Which has been safely tested by our Super High School Level Bullshit Nagito Komaeda. Who is fortunately now deceased (not really).”

 

Pokey immediately stopped after hearing this.

 

“Claus I’m scared. He’s going to do something bad.” Lucas shivered behind me.

 

“Man up Lucas don’t be scared it’s just a teddy bear.” I responded trying to bring my usual attitude up.

 

“HEY YOU CAN’T KEEP US HERE LIKE THIS!” Ninten yelled. “YOU’LL BE CAUGHT IN NO TIME!”

 

“Now hush hush and stop all you’re blabbering blabbering blabbering.” he silenced us. “I have of course made a resolution to this for the ones who want freedom.”

 

“What is it tell us!?” Tony demanded.

 

“You must graduate, and too graduate you must KILL a person.”

 

The words killed struck into my mind. No..no…no I CAN’T EXPERIENCE ANOTHER DEATH!

 

“Go on ahead and start kill kill killing, it would bring me so much despair.” Monokuma drooled. Yep I definitely wanted to punch this guy in the face.  
  
I wasn’t taking this any more, I ran up to the bear and punched the living shit out of him. Soon his red eyed dimmed as I heard a beeping noise emit.

 

The beeping got louder and faster. “HEY LOOK OUT!” Ninten yelled as he pushed me and himself away from Monokuma.

 

Soon Monokuma exploded in a million pieces and I smiled in victory. “Worth it.”

 

But it was short lived as he popped up back from the dead. “WHAT THE HELL?!” everyone exclaimed.

 

“You young man had some balls to go against the regulations.” he scalded me. “You’re lucky you ain’t dead and to the rest of you that can serve as an example on what not to do.”

 

“Regulations what are you talking about?” Lloyd questioned him.

 

Monokuma coughed and held up a device. “I should explain since apparently none of you checked. In you’re pockets there is a special device called the GameSaturn, there you’ll have access to plenty of functions and regulations.”

 

Sure enough there a GameSaturn in our pockets it was shaped like the creature I saw on the blackboard. It also had the buttons of a game system, I looked through regulations and what do you know.

 

****Rule #6: Violence Against The Headmaster Is Prohibited.** **

****

“Welp now that we gotten that out of the way, it is time for the ceremony to end. Goodbye Now.” he disappeared.

 

The atmosphere around me was dread, anyone of us could kill each other here and at any time.

 

I quickly learned I need to keep my guard up to survive.

 

“So what do you think about this Lucas-Kun?” Takato asked Lucas.

 

“I don’t know Takato, I feel terrified actually. I WANT DAD!” he cried out.

 

“Lucas-Kun you need to be brave, like me. Stand up and fight, if you want I could teach you and Claus-Kun some self defence I can teach everyone actually.” he smiled, he seemed a bit timid like Lucas but can be social when he gets into it.

 

“Hey that would be great Takato, self defence could be great if anyone gets attacked by anything.” I smiled.

 

Soon an unwelcome visitor came. It was Teddy of course. “I HAVE SOME FUCKIN RAGE LEFT IN ME!” he yelled into my face.

 

“So what you want to fight, so be it.” I raised my fist.

 

“Yeah I do and you seem like the perfect punching bag.” he replied as he cracked his knuckles and punched me straight in the face.

 

I felt the world spin as I collapsed onto the ground.

  
Soon I heard Takato trying to pick a fight with Teddy and then I blacked out for the third time.

 

Man this is getting annoying.

 

****Prologue: Awakening To Despair** **

****END** **

****Next: Chapter 1: The School Life Of Despair -1-** **

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1: School Life Of Despair -1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to get along but fail miserably, they explore the school for escape and a new relationship sprouts between two characters.

** **

** **Chapter 1: The School Life Of Despair -1-.** **

 

**#**

****Back To Despair.** **

****

Claus awakened to the softest bed he was ever graced with. It was so soft he didn’t want to leave it.

 

“Hey Claus open up. It’s me Ninten.” he could hear knocks on his door. “Hey Claus!”

 

Claus reluctantly got up and went over to the door and opened it. And low and behold it was none other than Ninten.

 

“Hey Ninten what happened?” Claus asked weepy eyed.

 

“Well after you got-”

 

“ONE PUUUUUUUUUNCH!” Ness could be heard singing and bursting a persons ear drums.

 

“Well yeah what Ness said by Teddy. Takato kind of picked a fight with the dude and both of them are in a bad shape.” Ninten explained. “After that Duster volunteered to carry you to your dorm.”

 

“Huh so that’s why I’m here. Anyway what is everyone else doing?” he asked.

 

“Oh well they’re in the canteen. I’ll explain more when we get there.”

 

Claus followed Ninten down the hall, he could see all the dorm plates. He immediately noticed he was between Lucas and Takato’s Dorms. “Just so you know my dorm is here beside Takato’s.” Ninten told him.

 

Further on down the hallway, he could see there was a laundry room for laundry, a bath house and a toilet if somehow yours doesn’t work.

 

They finally made it to the Canteen. Nearly everyone was there except Lucas, Ness and… Teddy.

 

“I’m sitting over here. Paula is cooking and Ana is taking orders.” Ninten said leading Claus to a table beside Duster’s and Kumatora’s.

 

Claus replied with. “I’m not sure how I’d like her taking my order considering my last encounter with her.”

 

“ORDERS PLEASE!” Speak of the devil here she is slamming a notepad on the ground.

 

‘What’s with her today?’ Claus thought to himself. “Well M’Lady, I would like to have-”

 

“FINISH THAT SENTANCE AND I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK!” she barked at him.

 

Before a huge argument could erupt though Ninten luckily stepped in. “Hey now, this isn’t the time to fight this is the time for us to work together and overcome Monokuma.”

 

Ana snorted. “I hate to admit the no talent is right, anyway I don’t want to listen to you two any longer. WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” she demanded.

 

“I’ll take an Omelette.”

 

“I’ll have a good fashioned pancake.”

 

Ana immediately left and rushed to the kitchen with their order.

 

“So where you from?” Ninten asked Claus.

 

“Oh well me and Lucas are from Tazmily Village, we live with our Dad on our little farm along with my dog Boney.” the orange haired boy replied.

 

Ninten brought up a topic that wasn’t a good thing to bring up. “You didn’t you mention your Mom, what does she do?”

 

Soon a frown came upon Claus. “My Mom she died a few years ago, it something I don’t like mentioning.”

 

“Ugh I’m sorry for bringing up. I know how you feel though, my dad isn’t around much or at all the last I saw of him was when I was four.” Ninten apologised.

 

“Yo… YO… YO GUYS! I brought my rockin partner Lucas.” Ness barged in strumming his guitar. “WHAT YA GUYS AT!”

 

“Hey everyone.” Lucas stuttered Claus immediately knew he was having one of those timid moments. “So what’s for breakfast?”

 

“Oh well I ordered you and me omelettes and Ninten ordered pancakes.” Claus smiled.

 

“Man you go nothing for the Nessinator?” Ness looked disappointed. “I’ll go order myself some pancakes then myself and maybe come up with a new song while I’m at it.”

 

Ness left to face with the devil Ana during that period of time. Lucas, Ninten and Claus began getting to know each other better.

 

Soon Ness came back with everyone’s plates. “Chick Ana didn’t want to look at Claus’ face so she demanded me to bring all these plates.”

 

Soon the four of them ate and ate, talking in between.

 

Eventually Claus went silent when he looked to the other side of the room. There he saw the lone Takato sitting on his own as Ana served him his food. “Hey Claus, Claus…” Ness tried bringing him back to reality.

 

He just kept staring at Takato. ‘Why does no one want to sit with him?’ he wondered.

 

“CLAUS WILL YOU COME BACK TO EARTH PLEASE!” Ness stuck his guitar singing his sentence.

 

“Oh sorry I was off in my own world I guess.” he rubbed the back of his head.

 

Lucas glanced at Claus his face basically said ‘I know what you’re looking at.’

 

Soon the two brothers were staring at Takato as Teddy came over and shoved him then walked off.

 

“Ugh pardon me… I think I wanna leave.” Lucas pardoned himself as he grabbed his plate and ran to Takato’s table.

 

The monkey boy’s face lit up once he saw Lucas.

 

They eventually indulged into a deep conversation.

 

“Are you starting at Takato?” Ninten asked.

 

“I guess...”

 

Ness soon spoke up. “I don’t know what the hell is with the dude. He hates whenever people touch him and tells us that ‘he likes being alone’ when we offer to sit with him.”

 

“But then when Lucas sits with him he’s all happy. He’s such and enigma.” Ninten continued.

 

Soon everyone’s breakfast was disrupted.

 

“MEETING EVERYONE!” Tony hit his glass with a spoon.

 

“A Meetin? Why the hell do we need a meetin? Don’t waste my fuckin time.” Teddy demanded being impatient.

 

“Well I suggested that we hold a meeting everyday too see if there is any new discoveries here and a way to overcome Monokuma.” Jeff explained to them. “So that’s what me and Tony are going to do.”

 

“Hmm I see then… I think that’s a great idea, it will makes us all come together as a class.” Paula smiled appreciating the idea.

 

“I guess it’s fine, I mean you two boys aren’t as bad as the baseball hats and the love brothers.” Ana snared which just made Claus annoyed.

 

“HEY!” a vein popped on the boys whose names were mentioned.

 

“Anyway does anyone have anything to report this morning?” Tony asked.

 

“Well when me and Ana were doing breakfast this morning we noticed a fridge with food in it?” Paula told him.

 

“So how much food was in there?” Kumatora asked.

 

Paula immediately replied. “A weeks worth but don’t worry Monokuma said that it restocks everyday.”

 

“Very good to know.” Tony smiled. “What about you Lloyd?”

 

“Oh well me I found that in the laundry room, there are many pant… I mean clothes that we can take.” Lloyd drooled. “Monokuma also popped up saying we need to sign each other cleaning chores to do.”

 

“That’s great to know we’ll assign each other later.” Tony clapped he was enjoying this too much for his own good.

 

‘Clothes, food that restocks everyday and chores? What the hell is Monokuma up to’ Claus thought.

 

“Anyone else discover something? Duster how about you?” the prefect asked the thief who was out cold on the table.

 

“Duster…Duster… DUSTER!” Kumatora kept nudging him with ended in yelling.

 

The thief woke up in a confused matter. “What happened.”

 

“You fuckin idiot you off dozin while me and the others are discussin importan matters.” Teddy barked at him.

 

“I’m going to take that as a no then.” Tony looked disappointed. “I guess we should at least spend the rest of the day exploring the school.”

 

“Upupupu I am not the one to disappoint but the only place you can explore here is the first floor.” Monokuma popped out of nowhere surprising everyone.

 

“What do you want you Freddie Fazbear Knock Off?” Claus asked.

 

“Despair of course HA HAH HA!” he maniacally laughed.

 

‘What else should of I expected? Sunshine and rainbows.’

 

“Anyway what do you mean we can only explore the first floor Monokuma-Sensei?” Takato asked finally speaking up.

 

“I’m glad you asked you see, you all might of noticed a huge barrier blocking the staircase. Beyond that barrier lies a dangerous boss that you must beat in order to proceed to the next level.” the despair bear explained. “It’s kind of like that game with the buffy mask dude, I’m pretty sure it was on the console that has the hedgehog I HATE on it.”

  
Teddy pumped his fists. “Well if thats whats fuckin blockin our way out consider me to beat it.”

 

“Are you sure you want to do that you idiot, we still have these energy draining cuffs that can poison us if we take them off.” Ninten reminded him showing him the cuff. “If anything it would be an idiotic mistake to make.”

 

“You callin me an idiot?” Teddy barged into his face.

 

“Yes… yes I am.” he glared at him.

 

Takato rushed in. “Please stop Ninten-Kun and Teddy-Kun.” he begged them not to fight.

 

Teddy crossed his arms. “Fuckin fine by me, I don’t even wanna pick a fight with the pipsqueak.”

 

Claus nearly felt tense of a potential fight that could’ve happened. ‘that could of gone worse.’

 

“Well if you wanna fight it be my guest all you have to do is call me, beep me if you wanna reach me, and I’ll find out what’s the stitch.” he left as quickly as he came.

 

“That bear is an enigma that I want to learn about.” Lloyd stated. “His A.I. would be a programmers wet dream along with girls.” he drooled.

 

Soon he was slapped by Ana. “HOW DO YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT!”

 

“I was slapped by a girl how marvellous.”

 

“What an awful person I’ll save you M’Lady from all the perverts.” Claus proclaimed but was also met with a slap that made him flinch. “Why do you always do that M’Lady.”

 

Soon after that ordeal everyone went their separate and explored the school.

 

Claus teamed up with Lucas to explore the school. “So what’s with Takato?”Claus asked looking at his brother.

 

“I don’t know, he seems off to put it lightly even I don’t know weird. I feel like he is hiding something from us, he’s been speaking a lot of how I’m the only one he likes here and he’ll do anything to protect me. Which creeps me out to be honest but again he’s been alone a lot of his life it seems and can’t socialise properly.” Lucas looked confused he didn’t know how to express his thoughts well.

 

“I guess that makes the two of you then, social outcasts.” Claus replied.

  
”HEY NO FAIR!” Lucas elbowed him.

 

With Claus giving out a smirk.

 

“Hey Claus-Kun and Lucas-Kun.” Takato greeted.

 

Claus greeted him with a smile. “Hey Takato whatcha need?”

 

“Nothing really, you’re eye is still red though. I just really want to hang out with Lucas-Kun!” he answered.

 

“Sure we can… see you Claus.” Lucas ran off.

 

Claus somehow felt confused around Takato he is some kind of puzzle, either it be his hair or tail. ‘Welp I guess I’m on my own again. Why is he so clingy to Lucas?’

 

****-o-o-o-** **

****

Claus walked down to see what is with the barrier Monokuma was talking about and low and behold there a barrier blocking access to the next floor. There Teddy was there looking like he could take on anything. His presence right now made Claus’ stomach churn in fear as he knew what he could do to Lucas and Takato.

 

“Watcha want kid? If ya thinkin of takin on the boss here than get lost it’s my battle.” he cracked his knuckles.

 

‘He is really stupid if he thinks he could take whatever Feddie Fazbear has behind that barrier by himself.’ Claus said to himself. “I want nothing Teddy I just wanted to see the barrier for myself.”

 

“Well if that’s the case than get FUCKIN LOST!” he ordered.

 

Not wanting to get on the gangster’s bad side Claus scattered further down the hallway. ‘Jesus does he ever NOT be in a bad mood? Welp can’t all be pleasant I guess.’

 

Soon Claus came across an AV Room there he found; Fuel, Tony and Jeff. “Hey guys what’s up?” Claus greeted.

 

“Hey Claus I presume you are not mistreating girls again since that is definitely not welcomed in a school environment.” Tony greeted back he definitely caught on to the boy’s flirting actions to Ana.

 

“What?…No I haven’t seen Ana since breakfast… nor do I want to see her until dinner.” he replied whispering the last bit under his breath.

 

“Anyway me and Jeff discovered this place. We found out that there is Netflix and CrunchyRoll.”

 

“Aww sweet please tell me it has My Hero Academia?” Fuel spoke up. “I’ve been meaning to check that show out for sometime now.”

 

Soon the bane of everyone’s existence appears. “Well yes yes it does, I know how you kids get with your Autism and ADHD and all those other disorders so I the brilliant Monokuma have provided thy with entertainment.”

 

Claus smiled. “Cool to know, does it update every week?” he asked.

 

“Sorry to disappoint but NOPE!” he replied before disappearing.

 

‘Man that bear goes as soon as he comes.’ Claus looked in bewilderment.

 

“Well that’s unfortunate to say the least but I may scavenge some parts in these computers to invent a new weapon. I may have to look into that with Lloyd.” Jeff said.

 

Claus left seeing no interest their for him as of now. “HEY CLAUS!” a familiar voice called out.

 

Claus turned around and smiled. “Oh hey Ness and Ninten, what ya want?” he asked the baseball hat boys.

 

“Nah we just wanna tell you that Lucas is rockin out in the Music Room with the Monkey Boy and the girls don’t want any boys in the kitchen with them especially you Claus and also Lloyd.” Ness answered.

 

“What about everyone else?” Claus questioned.

 

“Well Duster and Lloyd are in the Computer Lab they discovered nothing there or any escape and well the Minch Twins IDK!” Ninten replied.

 

Soon yelling could be heard from the School Store. “I TOLD YOU PICKY THOSE ARE MY MONOCOINS!”

 

“I think we found the brats.” Claus sighed.

 

Soon the trio entered the School Store. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE!” Claus exclaimed the place was a wreck.

 

“Picky stole my Monocoins.” Pokey replied.

 

“Umm Monocoins, can you elaborate please?” Ninten asked with his arms crossed.

 

“Welp I am glad you asked my good protagonist trio.” Pokey decided to explain. “Monocoins are special coins that are hidden around the school, if you find some you can spend them on the MonoMono Machine.”

 

“Is there any other way to get some coins dude.” Ness struck his guitar.

 

“Well Ness…” Pokey blushed. “Monokuma said after a killing has happened he’ll reward everyone with Monocoins.”

 

“WE’RE NOT KILLING ANYONE!” Everyone exclaimed except Pokey.

 

“Well suit yourselves.”

 

****-o-o-o-** **

****

Claus walked down the hallway alone he had a bursting headache after that encounter with Pokey. ‘Them two along with Teddy are going to be hard to live with.’ he rubbed his head. ‘I’m going to have that head pain for the rest of the day along with my trademark Ana injuries.’

 

He kept walking down the corridor with immense pain when he could hear music being played. “You see Lucas-Kun you place your fingers like this and play it’s simple really.” That voice was definitely Takato’s.

 

Claus new it was bad manners to eavesdrop but he had to see what was going on so he peered through the music room door. “So like this?” Lucas asked playing some notes. “Hey I think I’m getting the hang of it.”

 

“Yeah just like that.”

 

“I’ll never be good as you though Takato.” Lucas turned to the goggle boy.

 

“Well thanks but we both know we won’t be as good as Ana she is the SMSL Pianist.” Takato thanked. “Why don’t we play together?”

 

And so they did.

 

“Hey are you stalking your brother?” Ninten asked making Claus shit himself.

 

“WHAT NO!” Claus denied that one off the bat.

 

“Well okay but you should give your brother some space.”

 

“Okay I will.”

 

****-o-o-o-** **

 

Later everyone went to the Canteen to discuss their discoveries and what not they all agreed that escape wasn’t possible on the first floor.

 

Then Tony got the idea that they should appoint a Leader of the group kind of like a Class Rep. They all agreed although a bit reluctantly that Teddy should be leader because of him being the SMSL Gang Leader.

 

Soon the monitors flicked to life and showed Monokuma. “Ahem this is an announcement from the Turtle Creak Headmaster. It is now 10PM soon the doors to the canteen will be locked but the Bath House shall still be available. Good night sleep tight don’t let the Titanium Ant bite.”

 

Everyone at that left for bed.

 

Claus laid onto the bed and stared up to the ceiling sleep was going to be little to night as for all he knew he could wake up in the morning dead

****Chapter 1: School Life Of Despair (Daily Life -1-)** **

****END** **

****Next: Chapter 1: Daily Life -2-** **


	3. Chapter 1: School Life Of Despair -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma Has A Motive! Beware Everyone but let's kick back and enjoy Free Time.

** **

** **Chapter 1: The School Life Of Despair -2-.** **

** **

** **

****Back To Despair** **

****

Claus awoke again in the morning on the softest bed ever and he swore the bed got softer and softer with each passing minute.

 

“Claus wake up, it’s me Ninten.” Ninten knocked on the door which made Claus grouchy.

 

Ninten seems to be getting in the pattern of waking Claus up every single morning, of all the people he thought Lucas would be doing it but supposedly not, Ninten was doing that job.

 

“I’m coming in 5… 4… 3…2…” Ninten counted down Claus burst to the door opening it before Ninten could tackle him.

 

Claus yawned “I’m up already. I guess you want to go to the canteen...WHOA”

 

Ninten tackled onto him not noticing the door opening, he was ignoring him apparently. The way he was positioned made felt Claus feel weird to say the least.

 

“Whoa there you two, if ya goin to do it get ya selves a FUCKIN ROOM.”

 

****-o-o-o-** **

****

After having that awkward moment happen, Claus and Ninten headed to the Canteen like always.

 

Claus sighed when he saw that Picky and Pokey were arguing again.

 

Ana snorted in disgust when she saw him enter the room.

 

Then Fuel strode over to the newcomers with a notepad in hand. “Hey Claus and Ninten, today I’m doing the orders and Duster is cooking for us.”

 

Ninten looked at him. “Hmm I wasn’t the one to guess Duster being a cook? Why isn’t Paula doing it again today?”

 

Claus said. “Well that would be unfair if she cooks everyday and we sit on our asses. She’d get tired quick and plus Ana would make us do it eventually.”

 

“IF YOU WERE EVER TO COOK MY FOOD YOU’D PROBABLY BURN IT!” Ana retorted. “BOYS ARE USELESS, I WAS DISAPROVING ALREADY WITH LIMPY COOKING MY BREAKFAST!”

 

The three boys choked on their sweat in response, ‘Jesus is she scary sometimes.’ Claus said to himself.

 

“Well what would you guys like to eat?” Fuel asked.

 

“I’ll have pancakes with butter.” Ninten requested.

 

“And I’ll have Omelettes, can you make some for Lucas when he gets here too?” the orange hair boy asked.

 

“Coming right up.”

 

Soon Ninten and Claus took a seat with Ness who was already there but didn’t bring Lucas like he did yesterday. “Ness you didn’t wake up Lucas today?” Claus asked.

 

“NOOO WHOA WHOA, LUCAS HE OUT COLD DAWG, WOULDN’T ANSWER MY CALLS!” He sang strumming his guitar.

 

“A simple no would’ve been fine Ness.” Ninten sighed sitting down.

 

Claus sat comfy on the padded chair and waited for his presumably scrumptious breakfast. Soon Fuel came running with their breakfast and serving it to him. “ONE EGGY OMELETTE FOR CLAUS AND PANCAKES TOPPED WITH MONDO BUTTER FOR NINTEN!”

 

Claus was drooling as well as Ninten at their tasty looking breakfast, without second thought Claus munched down on his food eating it in seconds. “Yummy.” he mumbled as he burped.

 

“Well excuse you Aiko, it isn’t nice to burp aloud without excusing yourself.” Tony excused him.

 

“Uhh sorry Tony.” he apologised.

 

Finally Takato and Lucas arrived in the Canteen together and they were the last to arrive. Today Takato sat with Claus and the others along with Lucas.

 

“Hey Kawoshin-Kun, Mercury-Kun and Tendo-Kun.” he greeted smiling then biting his pinky finger.

 

“Hi guys… can I sit here with Takato-Kun?” Lucas asked.

 

Claus invited them of course to sit with them and so they did, they all divulged into deep chat except Takato who would just give input now and then. Claus just stared at him sometimes as the monkey boy drifted into his own dream world.

 

Soon Tony held his daily meeting, nothing could be said except. “Well me and Lloyd discovered the Computer Room but none of the computers could connect to the internet and well we couldn’t salvage any parts for weapons.” Jeff explained.

 

“Well that’s fuckin useless to know.” Teddy commented.

 

“And even though I’m a master at programming and computers it would take a great deal of time for me to fix the computers. So we’re not completely lost.” Lloyd continued ignoring Teddy and so did everyone else even Claus.

 

“Cool.” Claus muttered dozing off himself.

 

“Is it okay for me to speak up?” Takato asked rocking himself on the chair a bit.

 

Everyone looked at him with a strange look which made Claus pity Takato for being in the awkward position. “You know what nevermind carry on.” he lost his world becoming a mumbling mess.

 

“WELL WHY ARE YOU WASTIN MY FUCKIN TIME THEN! FUCK THIS SHIT I’M LEAVING!” Teddy rebuked him holding his fist up to the boy before storming out.

 

But of course HE had to show up again.

 

The monitors lit up once again and low and behold the bear was back. “Ahem this is a school announcement, can all students please make their way to the gymnasium POST HASTE!”

 

Claus sighed and thought ‘What the hell does he want now.’

 

****-o-o-o-** **

****

Everyone gathered in the gymnasium and Claus stood in the middle.

 

And then the main act came up onto the stage.

 

“Monokuma-Sensei” Takato called out from behind Claus. “Is there something you want?”

 

Monokuma was surprised being addressed by that, he looked to Takato and said. “Well there is something I want and that’s a good old murder.”

 

“You’re still on with that murder shit.” Teddy face palmed. “Give it up already, I don’t feel like murdering a bunch of middle schoolers.”

 

“YEAH!” everyone agreed.

 

“I knew you HOPEFUL kids would say that with all this power of teamwork and trusting each other, just thinking of HOPE makes my stomach churn.” Monokuma stomped on the ground. “But maybe this little file here will change your view on the situation, that one of you can not be trusted.” he held up sixteen files and threw them to the class.

 

Claus caught his file and looked into his contents, immediately he felt a cold shiver twist up his spine as he nearly choked. ‘This can’t be real… no way a person like that is among us.’

 

****File No.14: Serial Killer Zero** **

****

****CLASSIFIED CONTENTS, DO NOT SHARE!** **

****

Claus turned the page and saw horrific images of young girls’ corpses.

 

****Victims** **

****

****Asuka Soryu Langley -14-** **

****

****Uraraka Ochaco -15-** **

****

****Sora Takenouchi -10-** **

****

The list of victims went on and on and Claus was horrified but he reassured himself by thinking the file was fake. He noticed a pattern though all the girls that were murdered range from Ten to Fifteen in age.

 

****Murder Method:** **

****Zero always kills their victims by a neck crack but not after torturing their victims to wishing for death, they would first take a survival knife and gash out TWENTY EIGHT stab wounds along the legs and arms, then they would burn the victims hands leaving an X scar then finally when the victim is dead they leave their mark by drawing an infinity symbol with the victims blood.** **

****

****Then the victim is found hanging upside down.** **

****

Claus just snapped the book close right then and their, he wouldn’t stomach much more of the gory imagery.

 

“Well hows that for you kiddos, feeling any despair that thinking one of your dear classmates could potentially kill you at any moment.” Monokum stated laughing. “Well I best leave my dear students to think about who they should trust.”

 

He left without a word.

 

“I hate that fuckin bear.” Teddy mummers.

 

Claus felt the sense of dread creep on him, he felt unsure on who to trust. Even though there is part of his mind thinking it’s fake but a majority knows it’s real with all the images and the government seal.

 

Could he trust his new friends Ninten, Ness and Takato could he even trust Fuel? A childhood friend.

  
Soon Lucas stepped up to talk. “We shouldn’t let this bother us, it’s all fake trust me.”

 

“I’m sorry to burst your bubble Lucas but I don’t think you understand the gravity of the situation here.” Jeff told him.

 

Claus seemed confused too as well as all the students from Nowhere Islands. “Jeff is right Lucas, since you, your brother, Fuel, Duster and Kumatora are from Nowhere Islands you might not of heard of Serial Killer Zero.”

 

“You’re right we have not, even a thief like me has avoided news of this serial killer.” Duster agreed.

 

“That’s mostly we have a lack of tech to use.” Kumatora added.

 

“Uhh can someone explain this all to me I am completely lost.” Fuel robbed his head.

 

Soon Ninten spoke up. “You see Serial Killer Zero is well a serial killer, he seems to murder only girls that are 10-15, he only kills in urban areas also. He has been on the news several times but got away with every crime.”

 

Ness strummed his guitar. “SO THIS SERIAL KILLER ZERO MIGHT OF LOCKED US IN HERE!”

 

“Precisely you chumps.” Pokey snickered. “You can’t be that stupid chumps except for you Ness you seem at least acquire average intelligence.”

 

“How do we know it’s not you mean, BRAT!” Paula tried to be intimidating but fell flat with the brat part.

 

“I HAVE NO DOUBT IT’S ONE OF YOU BOYS ESPECIALLY THE MONKEY BOY!” Ana yelled.

 

“That’s a bit mean… I don’t like being called that.” Takato bit his pinky finger while tearing up. “And I really don’t like people yelling at me.”

 

“Hey we shouldn’t be fighting over this people.” Claus spoke up. “Fighting is what he wants, he wants us to distrust but if we come together we can defeat Monokuma.”

 

Everyone went silent, they still couldn’t trust each other.

 

SLAP

 

“Kumatora has brilliant panties.” Lloyd stated nose bleeding after being slapped by Kumatora.

 

“Really Kokichi-Kun, that’s perverted.” Takato sighed.

 

****-o-o-o-** **

****

Claus explored the classrooms finding some Monokuma coins.

 

He then went to the School Store and decided to play the MonoMono Machine. He inserted the coins and saw what he got.

 

****Star The Plushy - A limited edition of the very rare Star The Plushie, who ever behold it finds the effect of shipping every gay ship in the universe and also saying Nyah alot.** **

****

Claus inspected the plush, it looked like a Pokémon but had Ness’ hat and shirt. He then placed more coins into the machine.

 

****How To Woodwork - A Book on how to make masterpieces from wood.** **

****

He knew Fuel would love this present.

 

Claus inserted coins into the machine one last time and got.

 

****Gag Ball - Goodbye Innocence Boys, if you give this to the crazy one in the killing game stuff happens more specifically GAY stuff.** **

****

‘What the hell is a gag ball, do you use it on dogs?’ he wondered.

 

Claus walked out of the store and was met with. “Hello Claus-Kun!” Takato greeted.

 

“Hey Takato, need something?”

 

Takato bit his pinky. “Well no actually I want to hang with you today. So can we?”

 

“Of course, so let’s hang then.”

 

Claus hanged with Takato foe awhile chatting to each other.

 

****Do You Want To Give Takato A Present?** **

****> Yes** **

****No** **

****

Claus gave a present that he thought Takato would like, the Star plushy.

 

“You’d give me a present?” Takato looked shocked. “No one had gave me anything before”

 

“I like plushes alot thanks Claus-Kun.” he thanked hugging the plushy and smiling.

 

“I’m glad you liked it Takato.”

 

Takato looked down then back to Claus again. “Can I talk to you about something?”

 

Claus smiled. “Well Okay.”

 

“So you know how I bite my fingers a lot and rock the chair a lot?” Takato questioned him. “And you know how most normal people do not do that.”

 

“Normal People, I think you’re pretty normal Takato already, why do you think you’re not normal.”

 

“Oh I thought it was pretty obvious Claus-Kun, that I have a disability.” he looked disappointed with Claus’ answer.

 

“Disability? You don’t look disabled, like you’re not on a wheelchair.”

 

“Not that kind of disability, I’ll give you a hint with my disability, do you know of any disability that is associated with a stim?”

 

‘A disability that is associated with a stim? If I’m right stim is a specific action people do to comfort themselves and stims are associated with…’

 

****ADHD** **

****> Autism** **

****Psychopathy** **

****

“Autism isn’t it? You’re autistic.” Claus answered.

 

“Bingo, I am autistic. You probably think I’m a freak now and you probably won’t be near me.” Takato praised him. “That’s what everyone thinks because I’m weird.”

 

“You’re not weird Takato, you’re unique and your autism is what makes you unique, you should be proud of that cuz you can do things many people may not be able to.” Claus told him. ‘Mom explained to me that if people aren’t normal I should treat them the same because it is the right thing to do.’

 

“Claus-Kun… you’re the second person to say that to me… you’re mother probably raised you well. I wish I had the same.” he muttered the last part under his breath that Claus could barely hear it.

 

“So you’re autism does it hurt you?” Claus asked.

 

“No actual it just makes me think different than most and be more sensetive to things especially noise.”

 

“That explains why you swelled up when Ana yelled.” Claus let out an oh.

 

“Yeah… but I gotta go, I need to do stuff thanks Claus-Kun” he ran off.

 

‘I felt like I could understand Takato a bit better.’

 

****Chapter 1: School Life Of Despair ( -2-)** **

****END****

****Next: Chapter 1: Daily Life -END-** **


	4. Daily Life -END-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final FTE for Chapter 1 then finally death.

Claus walked down the halls to the canteen. Claus couldn’t place whether it was actual night or day since there was no other way to tell except Monokuma’s announcement and even he doubted the despair lusting bear.

When he arrived at the canteen the room was practically pitched black if it wasn’t for a lone lamp and around that was everyone. “Are we having a cult meeting here? Is this lamp going to come alive if we make a sacrifice?” he wittily remarked. “Like seriously what the hell are you guys doing?”

“Well Lucas had a brilliant idea for everyone to get along.” Paula answered him smiling.

“I decided that we should use this lamp and pretend its a camp fire and tell stories about each other.” Lucas spoke up.

“Well that is what it means to be the Ultimate Love… bringing people together.” Tony told him.

“Huh… so wait everyone is actual not arguing with each other? I am still awake right?” Claus looked shocked.

“WELL I WOULDN’T BE ARGUING WITH YOUS IF THE FLIRTER WASN’T HERE!” Ana boomed across the room.

‘Mostly everyone.’ he sighed.

Everyone gathered a bunch of confectionery that Monokuma provided in the cupboards and made a few decorated traits thanks to Paula’s help. They made smores with the biscuits, chocolate and marshmallows; everyone ate the smores except Takato who just ate the marshmallows by themselves and a chicken burger that he requested Paula to cook for him.

Ness strummed on his guitar. “So what do you guys wanna rock out to?”

“Your teenage angst bullshit that you guys always moan about.” Kumatora stated munching on a smore. “I don’t know like umm parents.”

“OH I GOT ALOT TO SAY ON THAT ONE!” Teddy boomed with his anger perking up.

Soon Ness started strumming his guitar. “I’ll provide the music, you just rant my dawg.”

“So my parents they hate me, hate my grades… and money was getting tight and my life became a mess… oh nooo!”

“Oh nooo!” everyone whispered.

“So I left that life and became the Ultimate Gang Leader and soon the money was flowing in like the flood.”

“I guess me next then.” Ninten spoke up. “My dad is never around… he left for a business trip and we haven’t seen him in ten years…. oh no.”

“Oh no.”

“My mom is so stressed and my sisters are the worst… and if I saw my dad I’d have a few words to say to his FACE!”

“Man I can relate to that Ninten… except my Dad actually came back.” Ness replied.

Ninten popped a vein at his reply, basically saying ‘ha ha my dad cares, yours doesn’t’

“Ooh ooh my turn!” Pokey raised his hand. “My dad hates me and so does my mom, they say I am fat and chubby as shit… oh no!”

“Oh No!”

“They support favouritism and neglect my intellect as they chose my bro Picky way over me.”

“Pokey what the heck?!” Picky said scratching profusely on the wrist that had the bracelet.

“SHUT UP!” he snapped.

“Huh well does anyone else have parents they hate? How bout you Jeff and Tony?” Kumatora asked.

“Well I actually like my parents.” Tony chuckled.

Jeff fixed his glasses and sighed. “I never knew my Mom and my Dad left for ten years… oh no.”

“Oh no!”

“Not that I hate the guy, I kinda admire him but the only family I have is my friend right here.” he embraced Jeff in a bro hug.

“Okay Kumatora you’re up… you started it you have to answer.”

The pink haired girl stopped munching on her food. “I ain’t saying a word mostly cuz the people I grew up with are kinda weird… oh no.”

“Oh no!”

“They have pink hair and dress in drag, every time I see them I feel like I’m going to gag.”

Ness kept strumming his guitar. “Alright anyone else have parents to bitch about?” Teddy asked.

Mostly everyone shook their heads. “Nah.”

“Even though my father is strict he still does care.” Ana said.

“What about you Lucas and Claus?” Tony asked.

Claus’ eyes popped open and nearly chocked on his food. “Well our parents are the nicest in the world.”

“Our mom she made us the best omelettes in the world and dad he always taught us all we need to know.” Lucas continued.

Everyone groaned and tilted their heads up. “BOOORING!” a lot of them said, specifically the older kids. “Hey let’s give the silence one a try.”

“Hey kid… don’t you have something to bitch about?” Teddy asked.

“He he he…” he sweated profusely, social interaction is NOT his thing. “If I rant I’d cause an avalanche.”

“Hey Takato-Kun… be confident, just let it out.” Lucas encouraged.

“Okay okay.” he took a deep breath. “So my parents are somewhere… great for them I guess… did they not want me or not the stress, too bad they’re the worse and my life is a mentally unstable mess… OH NOOO!”

“OH NO!”

“I hope they show some kind of trace cuz I got some lovely words to throw in their face.”

“There basically I’m an orphan… at least you got parents.” he clutched his fist tightly in anger.

“Okay… can we all agree that Takato’s parents are the worse.” Claus responded.

Everyone reluctantly nodded. “YAWN!” a very annoying voice let out.

Soon Monokuma popped out of nowhere… like always.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT!” They all demanded.

“Oh nothing, in fact I see you’re all starting to accept your new life here in this school.” he said.

“We haven’t accepted everything you piece of bolts.” Tony stomped on the ground.

“Yeah… the only positive thing you’ve graced us with is girls panties.” Lloyd nose bled.

Soon Ana slapped him across the face. “Shut up.”

“Anyways you’ve got some balls to show up.” Kumatora spat. “I’ve been meaning to have a round at you.”

Monokuma soon slammed that idea down. “Now you wouldn’t actually break the school regulations and go against me would you?” he asked sarcastically.

Kumatora got infuriated and soon started charging at Monokuma but was held back by Duster. “OH NO YOU DON’T KUMATORA!

“Anyway I was here to remind you, keep your guard up kiddies Serial Killer Zero is in this room right now, you may wanna sleep with one eye open tonight.” he reminded them.

Teddy soon got infuriated. “FUCK UP! Everytime I hear your damn voice I feel like I am getting my ears raped.”

“Plus, how can we trust you.” Jeff spoke up.

“You’ve talked about Zero being in this school, but we ain’t got any evidence supporting the claim of him being here.” Fuel pointed out.

“For all we know, you’re lying to us and Zero is still out side… locked up in some cell.” Lucas stated.

“And if he wanted us dead… he’d probably done it already.” Claus continued.

“YEAH!” Everyone agreed… except Picky.

Claus turned to look at him and saw he was weak looking and was still scratching his wrist with the bracelet. ‘He…he isn’t trying to take it off?’ Claus thought, and again his legs moved by themselves without his control rushing over to Picky.

But… he was too late.

Soon Picky’s eyes went lifeless as he was paralyzed in place. “G… guys…. I feel sick.” he said breathing heavily.

Everyone’s focus immediately turned to Picky and were mortified at the scene. Picky’s skin was turning purple.

He grew weaker by the second as everyone just watched in horror.

Then he collapsed on the floor.

“PICKY!” They all exclaimed running to him.

Claus looked at the boy horrified, he was too late to save someone… too late to save everyone and get out, someone was already dead just because he didn’t think fast enough.

“PICKY… PICKY PLEASE WAKE UP!” Pokey cried out, shaking his brother hard.

Paula checked his pulse and immediately a depression came over her. “His pulse… his pulse is gone…” she lost her composure. “Picky is dead Pokey.”

“FUCK MAN… JUST FUCK… HE’S WAS JUST A FUCKIN KID TOO!” Teddy was speechless even a gang leader like him sometimes had to have a heart.

  
Ness cried heavy too, Picky was Ness’ next door neighbor of course he was one of the few who knew him best.

Takato just stood there emotionless, maybe his autism didn’t know how to process this event. Claus looked at Takato staring and swore he saw a tiny smirk as Lucas cried so hard his eyes swelled up.

“I… I…” Kumatora trailed off.

Jeff, Tony, Lloyd, Fuel and Duster just stood in silence they couldn’t process it.

“YOU DAMN BEAR! YOU CAN BURN IN HELL!” Ana threatened but they lacked the bite like they usually did.

All of a sudden everyone turned into a different person completely.

“YOU BETTER FUCKIN COME HERE BEAR!” Teddy charged at him but was also stopped by Kumatora and Duster. “Forget it… I’m… I’m going to bed” he charged out of the canteen.

Claus thought the same, he just couldn’t bear.

****-o-o-o-** **

Claus awoke on his bed… he didn’t feel like his usual self after what happened to Picky, in fact he just cringed at the thought.

Ninten didn’t wake him up today, so he got himself up and walked to the canteen.

Everyone was there and they were all in slight despair. “YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU FUEL, YOU CAN BURN IN HELL!” Pokey swore.

“HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR BROTHER, YOUR DEAD BROTHER ARE YOU HEARTLESS!” Fuel snapped back.

“HE WAS BETTER OFF DEAD ANYWAY!”

  
Claus just felt like just walking out of here while he could but something stopped him.

“Why hello Claus-Kun.” Takato grabbed his arm while Lucas grabbed the other dragging him off.

“You seem awfully cheery for someone who just witnessed death.” Claus remarked.

Takato slightly laughed. “Well… that’s just the denial setting in.”

Soon he was plopped down onto a chair with Lucas and Takato sitting beside him. “So I’m sitting here because?” he asked.

“I don’t know, because we want you.”

Claus was just confused, maybe Takato was denying the fact Picky was dead and pretended nothing happened but soon he ate his breakfast and decided to enjoy free time.

****-o-o-o-** **

Claus walked down the hallways not really knowing what to do until he thought. ‘You know what, maybe I should talk to Fuel, he might be nice to chat.’ he soon opened up his GameSaturn and checked where Fuel may be. ‘So he’s in the School Store, handy enough’

Claus walked to the school store and met with Fuel. “Hey Fuel do you want to hang?” he asked waving.

Fuel smiled and said. “We need to catch up Claus.” he stated.

****Claus spent time with Fuel today, he and Fuel grew a little bit closer.** **

****Would You Like To Give Fuel A Present?** **

****> Yes** **

****No** **

“Hey Fuel, I think you could use this.” he smiled giving him the How To Woodwork book.

Fuel’s face lit up when he was handed the book. “Thanks Claus! I really could use this for something I’ve been working on.”

“Oh what is you’re working on?” he asked.

“I’m working on a weapon to combat Monokuma and Zero and I have a pretty good hunch who it is.” Fuel answered.

Claus looked a bit shocked to say the least. “Who is it?”

“Sorry Claus but I can’t tell you... it may put you in danger since they may be watching our very moves right now.” he apologized.

Claus soon said. “But you can’t be thinking of doing it alone or unarmed.”

“Don’t worry Claus… I’ll have my weapon.” he laughed running off.

A seed of worry sprouted in Claus’ stomach, usually he was the one who doesn’t think straight in this situation, he would be the one rushing off to fight but to see Fuel have the same mindset is unusual to say the least.

Shrugging it off, Claus headed to the AV Room to watch anime the whole day and no one disturbed him, Tony and Jeff came to hang and watch anime with him too.

The only time he left was for Dinner and even then he eat little and Fuel was absent as well as Pokey.

Soon he went to bed for the night excusing himself with the excuse “I don’t feel well.”

He thought tomorrow would be better.

But he was wrong oh so wrong.

****-o-o-o-** **

Claus jumped to life as he heard excessive banging on his door. “CLAUS-KUN…CLAUS-KUN WAKE UP!” he could hear Takato cry out.

Claus rushed without thinking and opened the door.

Takato was breathing heavily and he could barely stand and beside him was Lucas who was half awake. “It’s an emergency I think Claus… I don’t know either.” Lucas said “Takato dragged me here without explanation.”

“IT IS AN EMERGENCY WE NEED TO GET TO THE KITCHEN!” he yelled running ahead.

The twins followed to the canteen as Takato signaled into the kitchen.

Claus and Lucas entered the kitchen…

He thought he saw enough death in life, wasn’t the death of his mother enough, wasn’t Picky’s death enough for the Gods… why does everyone he loves and know dies.

Lucas let out a terrified squeal. “AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!”

There was his good friend Fuel, hanging upside down from the kitchen ceiling with pink blood dripping down his head with his eyes nearly popping off in terror.

****Chapter 1: School Life Of Despair (Daily Life -END-)** **

****END** **

****< \---- To Be Continued** **


	5. Chapter 1: Deadly Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first investigation begins

****Back To Despair.** **

There was his good friend Fuel hanging upside down from the kitchen ceiling with pink blood dripping down his head with his eyes nearly popping off in terror.

Claus felt gagged at the sight. “Oh my god… oh my god… Jesus Christ!” was all he could mumble.

Soon the monitors flickered to life. “A Body Had Been Discovered! After a certain amount of time which you may use as you wish, the Class Trail will begin.” Monokuma stated holding a lovely cup of coffee.

‘C-Class Trial? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?’ Claus wondered but his fixation was still on his childhood friend. ‘Oh god Fuel… I’m so sorry this happened to you… I’ll make sure whoever did this pays.’ he clutched his fist.

“Who…who did this?” Lucas asked stuttering.

Takato looked at him with his breath still heavy. “I… I don’t know… I found his body when I was just getting a drink.”

Soon the doors busted down and Teddy came storming. “OKAY WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?” he yelled from afar.

Then he stepped into the kitchen and saw Fuel’s dangling body, he went silent as his shades slipped down revealing part of his eyes but he quickly fixed them and grinned. “Now this is what I expected, good ole murder. The difference is that it’s a FUCKIN SERIAL KILLER MURDER.” he swore getting irritated. “That damn Zero musta done it… just where the hell are the others?”

Claus looked at him. “I think they’re all sleeping still… Lucas maybe you should go gather everyone.”

“Okay Claus… you protect the body.” He ran off with tears still in his eyes.

****-o-o-o-** **

Lucas came back with everyone.

They all screamed at the sight of the body.

Tony took it the worst and Ninten probably took it best along with Duster.

“WAAAH FUEL IS DEAD!” Tony cried down on his knees while Jeff tried comforting him.

“Man… I didn’t know someone would actually do it especially after Picky.” Kumatora said unsure of what to think.

“I tell you it was NOT me, I was sleeping.” Ana huffed.

“That makes you more suspicious of being his killer.” Claus pointed out.

She gave a death glare at Claus and he soon took his previous statement back. “Not that I’m saying you are M’Lady.”

“This is just so fuckin messed up, but so fuckin lit at the same time, we get to solve a murder case. I’ll be famous if I figure it out.” Teddy commented.

“This is not what I asked for, I came for panties and girls that was it.” Lloyd stated. “How are we supposed to solve a damn murder, I can solve computers not murders.”

And then the bear popped up. “Upupupupu wussup ma homies?” he greeted.

“Don’t fuckin say that ever again.” Teddy said.

“Okay, that would’ve been totally out of character for me anyway.” he giggled.

Claus soon said. “So what do you want with us now Freddy Fazbear? To laugh at our despair… oh wait that’s exactly why you’re here.”

“Yes but no.” Monokuma replied. “I would’ve dragged you to the gymnasium but you guys are all here so it’s better to explain here.”

“Explain before I shove it into your face.” Kumatora threatened.

“Okay, okay hold onto your Saturns.” Monokuma said. “As you see your dear friend Fuel Gas has been murdered.”

“No shit bitch.” Ana cursed.

“Hey watch your language, are you on your PERIOD Ultimate Pianist.” he chuckled.

“Thot-San… I mean Masaru-San is on her period.” Takato cheered. “Wait… what’s a period?”

“FUCK UP MONKEY HOMO!” he silenced him.

Monokuma spoke up again. “Back to what I was saying Fuel Gas has been murdered by a person in this room right now.”

“Stop lying chump we know it’s you.” Pokey said.

“Oh but it is not me, it’s definitely one of you, I even have the proof from the cameras.”  Monokuma replied. “And now here is the juicy part, you guys must solve the case.”

“WHAT HOW? WE’RE KIDS!” Tony exclaimed.

“Oh don’t worry about that, I’ve made a system that is suitable for young hopes like you. I’ve conducted something called a Class Trial.”

“Wait, we have to do more than murder a person to graduate Monokuma? What more horrible things will you make us do?” Paula questioned him.

“Yup, murdering a person is not enough. You must get away with it, in the Class trial everyone must figure out who the blackened is. If the blackened is found they shall be punished severely.” he explained.

“P-Punished, S-s-severely?” Takato stuttered.

Monokuma nodded. “Yes punished severely, like being locked in jail for a life time, or worst of all Community Services.”

“Community services? That actually doesn’t sound bad.” Duster commented.

“But if The Blackened gets away with the case, everyone besides The Blackened shall be punished.” Monokuma continued. “But during the instance before the Class Trial, called an investigation period. You must find evidence that leads to the Blackened to use in the Class Trial. Whatever you do during this time I really don’t give a crap, but now it’s time for me to introduce THE MONOKUMA FILE!”

“The Mono-what?” Lucas asked.

“THE MONOKUMA FILE! A file that details a victims cause of death, trust me you’ll need it for this case.” he said. “Well I’ll see you students at the Class Trial.”

He soon disappeared into the ether.

“Dat bear gets my hopes down dawgs.” Ness said.

Ninten soon told everyone. “Well you guys, we know what we’ll have to do and that’s investigate.”

Tony spoke up. “I totally agree with that Ninten. Everyone let’s investigate.”

“Grr, kay even though I’d rather go back to bed.” Teddy stated.

“I-I’ll t-try my best too, I just gotta work alone.” Takato stuttered.

****INVESTIGATION START** **

‘Well I guess the first thing I should do is look through Monokuma’s file.’ Claus said to himself.

****

****Monokuma File #1** **

****Victim: Fuel Gas** **

****Cause Of Death: Head Trauma** **

****Time Of Death: Around 23:00** **

****Location: Kitchen** **

‘Is that seriously all we have?’ Claus wondered. ‘How am I supposed to solve this by my self.’

Claus sighed and immediately caught the attention of Takato and Lucas.

“H-hey Claus you stuck?” he stuttered.

“Well yeah, how does he expect us to solve a case with this information?” he replied.

Lucas soon suggested. “Hey I know, why don’t we all work together and find evidence.”

“Sounds good to me.” Claus agreed.

Takato just nodded.

“So let’s get started.” Claus stated grinning he felt way more confident now.

Takato soon remembered something it seems. “Uh I need to ask everyone this.” he said. “Hey Guys, does anyone know if there is more m-m-medicine like this laying about?” he asked showing a pill capsule that wasn’t something you’d find in your everyday pharmacy.

“My apologies but I have not seen such medicine like that before.” Tony apologised. “Hey Paula have you seen such medicine?”

“No, I haven’t. You aren’t taking drugs are you Takato, it’s bad if you did.” Paula replied.

Takato denied that claim. “It’s not d-drugs, my t-therapist prescribed me these and I really n-need them.”

“Whys that?” Duster asked.

“It’s just I-I kinda go c-crazy if I don’t.” he replied.

Teddy soon grew irritated again. “WELL YOU CAN FUCKIN HOLD ON UNTIL WE ESCAPE THIS SHIT HOLE!”

Takato grew silent.

‘Him going crazy if he doesn’t have meds, that’s worrying.’ Claus said to himself. “Let’s get back to investigating, Takato.”

“Okay” he nodded.

“We should check Fuel’s body first. CLAUS YOU CAN DO IT!” Lucas exclaimed he wasn’t touching Fuel’s dangling body.

“Sure.”

Claus inspected the body. Fuel’s body was suspended upside down from the ceiling. He had exactly twenty eight stab wounds across the body and on his palms that Claus reluctantly checked was a burn scar with the letter X. Behind the body on the wall was an Infinity symbol drawn in Fuel’s blood along with many other blood stains on the wall and floor, decorative touch he supposed. ‘Can I vomit now? but that would make me seem weak.’

“Hey Claus doesn’t this seem exactly similar to Serial Killer Zero’s murder method?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah you’re right.”

Soon Claus booted up his GameSaturn and immediately checked the file on Serial Killer Zero. To Lucas’ intuition, the murder method seemed to be the work of Zero.

****Truth Bullet: Serial Killer Zero File.** **

****Truth Bullet: Blood Markings.** **

“Hey Pro-I mean Claus-Kun over here.” Takato pointed to the floor where a bloodied baseball bat laid. “This definitely has to be the murder weapon.”

“Definitely.” Lucas agreed.

****Truth Bullet: Baseball Bat.** **

“Hey look, there are numbers on this as well.” Takato pointed out.

****945** **

****Truth Bullet: Baseball Bat Numbers** **

Claus soon spotted Ninten on the floor trying to find something. “You do know you look like an idiot doing that.” he told him.

“Yeah and I don’t care. I’m trying to find a piece of paper, if you help that’d be great.” he seemed to be passive aggressive right now.

“Why are you trying to find a piece of paper?” he asked.

Soon Ninten handed him two notes. “Look at these, both have the same meaning.”

Claus read the notes.

****To Fuel Gas.** **

****Please meet canteen 11:00 PM.** **

****Bring weapon or dead.** **

****From Zero.** **

“Uh Ninten does this dude even know how to speak English?” Claus sarcastically asked.

“Well he probably does as we all speak perfect English, and there is only one student here from Japan.” Ninten said. “Even he can speak perfect English and I say he could write it. Now read the other one.”

****///** **

****My name is Zero, I may know a way outside.** **

****If you want to live come meet me at the canteen at exactly 11:00PM** **

****If you don’t I’ll make you confess all crimes you committed with your own mouth. I’ll do that by taking your heart.** **

****Sincerely The Serial Killer Of Hearts, Zero.** **

‘Okay, someone has played too much Persona.’ Claus said to himself.

Claus soon questioned. “But how will you find who wrote these letters?”

Ninten had a sudden realisation. “Good point, gimme a pen and paper!” he ordered

Ninten stood up and Claus quickly grabbed the nearby notepad and pen to hand him. “Write something.”

“Write what?”

“JUST GODDAMN WRITE SOMETHING!” he demanded.

Claus quickly took the pen and wrote

****Ninten Fucks Me** **

“Real mature Claus.” he said, with that he left and went around students.

****Truth Bullet: Two Letters.** **

“Man Tendo-Kun is being really umm passive aggressive right now.” Takato stated.

Claus nodded.

“So is there anything else to inspect?” Lucas asked.

Takato answered. “Well yeah over here, there are smashed plates everywhere.” he pointed to the floor where the plates were in pieces. “This is definitely an indication of a struggle.”

****Truth Bullet: Indication Of Struggle.** **

“I guess there is nothing here left for investigation, maybe we should ask around people for accounts and all.” Lucas suggested.

Claus agreed to that, a person he knew who could talk to was Ness of course.

“HELLO MY MAN CLAUS, I AM SO DOWN IN THE DUMPS!” he sang. “What’s up.”

“I was just wondering if you saw anything suspicious. Last night before Fuel’s murder?” he asked.

“Hmm, now that you mentioned it. I was taking a steaming bath in the bathhouse and when I was exiting I could barely see someone walk into the canteen.” Ness told him.

“Okay, did they have any unique feature?” Claus asked.

“Well yeah, I think they had either brown or blonde hair.” he continued. “And that is all I remember.”

“Thanks Mercury-Kun.” Takato thanked him and walked off. “You guys should go to the bathhouse, I would go but it smells weird in there. Also I lost my yellow shirt, it should have Japanese lettering on it.”

Lucas and Claus agreed.

It also took a minute for Claus to register that Takato changed clothes, he was now wearing a blue short sleeved hoodie, a longer yellow sleeved shirt underneath. Charcoal pants but he still kept his yellow goggles and red shoes but ditched his gloves entirely.

****Truth Bullet: Ness’ Account.** **

Lucas and Claus entered the bathhouse locker area to search for clues and during the investigation they found Pokey trying to find something. “Are you looking for something too?”

“Well yeah CHUMPS.” he insulted them. “I’m trying to find my missing overall button, it has a P on it.” he said.

“I haven’t seen it anywhere, do you know how you lost it?” Lucas asked.

“I had a bath and then it disappeared.” he answered. “NOW GET LOST!”

****Truth Bullet: Missing Overall Button.** **

Soon the twins entered the bathing area and found lying soaked in the water was a yellow shirt that had very faint stains of blood and some kanji lettering. “I wonder whose shirt this is?” Claus asked.

****Truth Bullet: Yellow Kanji Shirt.** **

“HEY FLIRT AND BI-SEX!” Ana umm ‘greeted’

Lucas got a shiver sent up his spine and Claus just felt sexual. “Hello M’Lady.”

“SHUT IT!”

“Wow, she is definitely on her period. Maybe tomorrow it will leave, hopefully.” Lucas said.

“AND YOU FUCK UP!”

“Yes M’Lady!”

Lucas his behind Claus.

“I’ve come to tell you two that I hate you and that you should know I feel like Monkey Homo has been acting a bit more um what is the word, teasingly cheerful and maybe manipulative.” Ana told them. “This totally reminds me of Heathers with the high school murder going on, if we’re lucky someone will blow the school up.”

“Umm Okay, we haven’t noticed that Takato has been strange, he just seems more social that’s all, plus what is heathers?” Lucas replied.

“Oh well it’s a musical, about high school murder. Kinda like life right now.” she answered.

‘And she calls us weird.’ Claus sighed to himself.

Soon the monitors came on.

“Ahem this is a school announcement. The investigation period is now over and now it’s time for the long awaited CLASS TRIAL! Will all students please head to the Red Door in the first hall to begin the Class Trial.” Monokuma announced.

“I guess it’s time for us to finally prove that Tony Kawoshin is gay… or maybe he is European.” Ana stated.

For once Claus and Lucas agreed with Ana and escorted her to the red door.

****-o-o-o-** **

Claus and Lucas stood at the red door but swiftly entered. Inside was a white room where all the students awaited.

“Hey I gathered everyone’s hand writing. I may know who Zero is but I can’t tell as other will doubt me without more evidence.” Ninten stated.

No one said a word, no one looked at eachother and no one could trust eachother except Tony and Jeff.

At the back of the room was the elevator entrance which swiftly arrived.

Everyone without instruction went on except Claus.

‘This is a Class Trial where our lives may be on the line. A Class Trial to discover the killer of Fuel Gas. A killer that is believed to be one of us. The Class Trial where we will discover Serial Killer Zero.’

Claus entered the elevator.

****Chapter 1: Deadly Life** **

****END** **

**< \---- To Be  Continued**

 

 


	6. Chapter 1: The Trial -1/2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to figure out the identity of Zero

Claus entered the elevator as it began to descend, he could see at the corner that Takato was hunched and rocking himself while blocking his ear.

Teddy crossed his arms trying to look intimidating.

Kumatora tapped her fingers against her arm as she was being impatient.

Duster was deep in thought.

Tony and Lucas were shaking like it was the end of the world.

Lloyd was browsing through the game Saturn

Jeff was tinkering with something in his pocket.

Pokey was eating like he was about to die.

Ness strummed his guitar.

Ninten stood with confidence, he seemed to know the killer.

Ana was being impatient.

Paula tried to calm her.

Soon the elevator opened up to reveal a trial ground, it was decorated with royal red curtains, a checker board floor and light green walls.

“Well do you like how I decorated?” Monokuma asked. “It took all of this years school budget to build.”

“It looks tacky.” Claus said.

Teddy simple agreed. “This looks like my grandmother’s house except without all the weed.”

“Monokuma-Sensei, I feel like this could’ve been done with a bit more blue and less puke green.” Takato sighed biting his pinky, he was being brutally honest it seemed to be a trait.

“You know I feel like our school’s budget could’ve been used for actual education.” Tony said.

“And I feel like you should shut your gay ass.” Ana insulted.

Tony soon burst into tears. “You’re mean, I’m straight I swear.”

Jeff sighed. “Tony, you’re the gayest person here with the way you walk and talk.”

“And how his front tail is about this long.” Lloyd gestured with his fingers. “And when it penetrates the…”

Ninten just face palmed shaking his head. His body language screamed ‘please kill me.’

“OH MY SHUSH WITH THAT LANGUAGE!” Paula silenced them.

“But it’s true Tony is a big gay.” Pokey snickered. “Jeff is too.”

Soon a bottle rocket launched straight into Pokey’s face soaking him. “Whoa, who launched that?” Kumatora asked. “Do it again.” she encouraged.

“Kumatora, if you don’t want us all dead. Then please stop encouraging it.” Duster told her.

“Man, that was awesome you just soaked my neighbour, wait that sounds like a great song idea.” he hastily wrote something down on his GameSaturn.

“Anyway back to talking about how gay Tony is.” Claus said, even he was getting distracted.

“OH MY GOD, GUYS STOP TALKING ABOUT HOW GAY TONY IS! WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS!” Ninten exclaimed.

Everyone was shocked. “If we don’t solve this case we’ll be dead.” Lucas spoke up.

“He’s right, you’ll be my Dead Gay Sons if you don’t solve this case.” Monokuma laughed. “Now everyone be seated at their designated podiums.”

Ana’s eyes soon lit up at that reference.

“But there aren’t any seats, Monokuma-Sensei.” Takato said.

Monokuma groaned. “Yeah so what, just stand and if you faint from the pain of standing welp more despair for me.”

Claus sighed and took is place, they were aligned within a circle so everyone could see and hear each other. Claus was placed beside between Lucas and Duster and was opposite Takato.

****CLASS TRIAL BEGIN!** **

“Let’s begin with a basic explanation of the class trial.” Monokuma said sitting on his high throne at the back of the room. “So the outcome will be determined by your votes. If you figure out ‘whodunnit’ only they’ll receive punishment. But if you choose wrong everyone besides the blackened will receive punishment, and the one who deceived everyone else shall be graduate.” he explained with his gleeful tone.

All his words no matter how gleeful he said them, it always sent a shiver up Claus’ spine but he couldn’t be afraid not now, he’ll tackle this challenge with all his courage.

“I’d like to confirm once again, is there really a killer among us?” Lucas asked shaking.

“Yes there is, no matter how many times you ask, I’ll have the same answer.” Monokuma answered.

“Well then I say we all just be honest and come out as the killer.” Tony suggested.

“And that’ll work how? You gay ass no murderer will come out like that.” Ana replied.

Claus rolled his eyes. “I swear I’ll launch another bottle rocket if you don’t shut your lesbian ass.” Jeff threatened. He got defensive when Tony was being insulted.

Soon Kumatora spoke up. “I have a question, what’s with the pictures?” she pointed out.

Claus soon realised wherever Fuel and Picky were assigned, they were instead replaced with their funeral picture, with a big pink X.

“Oh those. Well I though it would be awful if we didn’t include Fuel and Picky as their portraits hold their spirit. Their spirits should help you emotionally overcome this Class Trial.” Monokuma answered.

“Oh fuck up.” Teddy said.

Soon Monokuma scalded him. “Watch your language young man.” he soon calmed down. “Now shall we begin, I’ll let you take over from here.”

Ninten was the first to speak about the case. “I think we all should review what happened before hand.”

Claus paid extra attention to what was said.

****Make Your Argument.** **

“Well it all started in the kitchen.” Paula started.

“That’s where the murder must of taken place.” Teddy continued.

“And it was estimated shortly after, that gas ball was killed.” Pokey continued.

“That’s when we found his body, there was blood everywhere and none leads to the killer.” Tony stated

__‘I feel like something is off here?’__ Claus thought. __‘Cuz I think they’re so stupid to forget a major point here.’__

Soon Lucas whispered to him. “Hey something contradicts what Tony is saying Claus.”

Claus looked to him and nodded. “Can you repeat that Tony?” he requested.

Tony nodded. “That’s when we found his body, there was blood everywhere and ****[none leads to the killer]****.” he said.

‘Wait a minute…’

****“THAT AIN’T RIGHT!” Claus exclaimed.** **

****B R E A K** **

“Tony remember back in the kitchen?” he asked.

Tony nodded. “Well yeah.”

“On the wall there was blood stains, but they weren’t any normal blood stains. They were the mark of Serial Killer Zero.” Claus explained.

“So… do you think, that is who killed Fuel?” Tony asked.

“I’m not certain but he is definitely linked to the case, and he played a big role in the murder.” Claus replied.

Ninten soon spoke again. “And I believe we should finally solve the mystery of Zero.”

“But how, the only thing we got is a fuckin blood mark?” Teddy asked.

Lucas soon spoke up but it came out as more of a soft whisper. “Well I guess the best way to solve this is to look at the profile again and look at the evidence we have.”

“I agree Lucas-Kun… if we work together and have the courage we’ll overcome this despair.” Takato agreed smiling.

“So where do we start, the file is pretty heavy and large, it could take us awhile to find Zero.” Kumatora stated.

“If I’m right, we should look at the way the victims die.” Lloyd suggested. “I am an avid researcher in anatomy, especially women’s anatomy so we should start there.”

Soon Ana slapped him red across the cheek. “For the love of all things holy, I am going to kill you and mount your head on my wall.” she grunted.

Claus soon took out his GameSaturn. “I think I have an idea where to start.” he presented the evidence of how Zero killed his victims by neck chop.

“The evidence you’ve shown Claus. It tells us how every victim died… this tell mes everything.” Jeff nodded.

“I’m still confused, can you explain better?” Ness asked.

“JESUS NESS, HOW DUM-!” Pokey insulted him but was cut off by Claus.

“This file explains how every victim died. They always die by a neck crack and that narrows our suspects down.” he explained.

“Well yeah chumps, it’s simple as that and it’s obvious who Zero is now.” Pokey said.

Soon Pokey pointed to Ana. “Wait… I’m not Zero, why do you think that? There’s no way a girl can do this, you pig face.” she tried defending herself.

“You know when you fuckin think about it, it does make sense.” Teddy said.

“Wait… everyone we shouldn’t jump to conclusions, there is still much needed explanation.” Tony said trying to stop the current explanation that was about to happen.

“SHUT UP YOU GAY ASS!” Teddy yelled.

Tony soon whined. “Yes sir.” he was terrified of Teddy.

“Hmm I agree with Teddy, to an extent.” Paula stated. “Ana, you’re always threatening to kill the boys by extreme methods and it is definitely possible a neck crack is something you’ll be able to perform.”

“And there’s the fact, Zero kills girls which makes me think Ana is a Yandere.” Lloyd continued.

As other continued to debate, Claus swore he could hear a small whisper from Takato. “You guys are really oblivious.”

Ninten again brought Claus to reality. “I think you guys should find the distinct line between hyperbole and reality.”

“You’re right Ninten, I don’t believe this was Ana.” Duster said. “Her body looks very fragile compared to others, there is no way her body could perform such a task… no offence Ana.”

Ana crossed her arms and huffed. “None taken, I appreciate you guys defended me like that.”

“May I voice my opinions.” Takato bit his pinky.

“Sure go ahead, we’ll appreciate your feedback.” Tony approved.

Takato took a deep breath. “I like to say there are only a few people who would be able to do this. They’re Ninten, Teddy, Duster and Kumatora.”

“Takato I think you’re forgetting someone.” Lucas stated.

“Huh!” he looked shock. “No I included all possible people who could do that.”

“Hey Claus, there’s something he’s forgetting, remember everyone’s talents?” he nudged Claus.

Claus nodded.

“Well someone here has a talent and they’re the only possible one who can do that.”

__‘A talent that would have the strength to perform a fatal blow, I should know this.’_ _

****Ultimate Gang Leader** **

****> Ultimate Martial Artist** **

****Ultimate Lucky Student** **

****“I GOT IT!” Claus exclaimed.** **

“Guys there is only person here who could do this.” Claus told them.

“Wait whose that man? I’m still trying to figure this whole mess out man.” Ness asked.

Claus soon pointed to Takato. “The Ultimate Martial Artist, Takato.”

“WAIT WHAT!” he shouted across the room. “I had no deal within this what so ever, heesh I’m not even the Ultimate Martial Artist, I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student.” he tried defending himself.

Ninten rolled his eyes. “Stop lying Takato, we’ve got you figured out… plus we all know that’s my talent.”

“WHERE’S YOUR PROOF!” he boomed slamming his fist down, he was sweating profusely and breathing heavily.

“Wait it couldn’t be Takato, he’s autistic he couldn’t do it.”Lucas defended him.

“We don’t care if he’s wired differently, there was always something up with Monkey Homo.” Ana insulted.

Soon Takato made a decent point. “Guys how could we be sure it was me, we never took air tight alibis.”

“Shit he’s right, we never discussed alibi’s as everyone was asleep.” Teddy agreed. “So my theory is that who ever discovered the body first, they committed the murder.”

“And Claus should be able to answer who was the first to discover the body.” Paula continued.

“Claus, you know who discovered the body first.” Ninten told him.

Claus nodded. “I do.”

“Then tell us, flirt!” Ana demanded.

“Who was the first to discover the body?” Lucas asked.

****Pick Someone** **

****Claus Aiko** **

****Lucas Aiko** **

****Duster** **

****Kumatora** **

****Fuel Gas** **

****Tony Kawoshin** **

****Jeff Andonuts** **

****Ness Mercury** **

****Paula Polestar** **

****Picky Minch** **

****Pokey Minch** **

****Ana Masaru** **

****Lloyd Kokichi** **

****Teddy Kuma** **

****Ninten Tendo** **

****> Takato** **

****“It’s gotta be you!” Claus pointed straight at Takato****.

“Claus… I don’t understand… it isn’t me.” Takato defended himself. “We discovered the body together.”

“Takato yes we may have triggered the announcement together but we didn’t actual discover the body first you did, that’s when you came to notify us and hide behind us pretending you didn’t discover the body first. That means you’re Zero and Fuel’s killer.” Claus explained.

****“THAT ISN’T RIGHT… I think?”**** Lucas exclaimed

Claus was taken aback but was soon prepared to fight with words.

“JUST BECAUSE HE’S THE FIRST TO DISCOVER THE BODY THAT DOESN’T MEAN, HE’S ZERO!”

****SLASH “WE FOUND HIS YELLOW SHIRT IN THE BATH HOUSE!”** **

“How do you know it wasn’t Ninten or Ness they both have yellow on their shirts.”

****SLASH “The T-Shit wasn’t striped, it was pure yellow.”** **

“How does this relate to the case anyway?”

****SLASH “THERE WAS BLOOD STAINED OVER THE SHIRT!”** **

****ADVANCE** **

“How do we know it’s Fuel’s blood.”

****SLASH “Fuel Was Tortured And He’s The Only Person Who Has Injuries.** **

“But how’s it Takato’s shirt, there was no name tag?”

****SLASH “TAKATO’S SHIRT HAS HIS KANJI, NOT HIS ACTUAL NAME!”** **

****“YOU’RE WORDS AREN’T RIGHT!”** **

“Lucas, Takato doesn’t have a striped shirt he wears pure yellow and his kanji was over the chest of his shirt, there was also the fact the shirt had blood stains all over it… but I’m sorry to say. Takato is ZERO!”

“Takato please tell me… please tell me this isn’t true.” Lucas cried. “Me, you and Claus investigated together.”

“I thought we were friends.” Claus muttered. “But I guess I wrong.”

Takato kept silent. “Look we’ve got him cornered, kid we know you killed fuel, don’t deny us.” Teddy stated.

“Everything lines up perfectly, Takato is definitely the blackened.” Kumatora said.

Takato still kept silent but now his eyes and hand started to twitch. “Takato is Zero… Monokuma we’re read-” Tony got interrupted

“TAKATO ANSWER US, DO SOMETHING!” Lucas cried out.

Takato collapsed onto the floor “Ghg… he… he.” He made noises that made no meaning, his hand soon grasped his hair as he started pulling it.

“Takato?” Lucas was concerned.

“he he… he… he.” he subtly giggled.

Claus was taken aback by this.

Soon the whole court was left completely stunned by what happened next.

“NEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!” Takato erupted into delusional laughter as he jumped up.

‘HE’S GONE FUCKING MAD!’ Claus said to himself.

“What’s with the shocked faces?” he asked. “Are the Ultimates surprised that the sweet, little me… the sweet, little and defenceless me was Zero all along?”

‘He’s like a totally different person now!’ Claus was shook.

Takato picked his nails. “It was pretty damn obvious if you ask me… don’t you agree Monokuma-Sensei.” Even when he changed personalities he still used his honorifics.

“Totally… I can’t believe you kiddos couldn’t link the two together… with the neck cracks and how Takato was the first to discover the body well… it was pretty obvious from the start.” Monokuma agreed.

“There’s our proof that Takato is Zero, he’s standing right in front of us.” Jeff stated.

Takato glanced at Jeff, “Of course I’m Zero, Threegami-Kun but you don’t have the proof I committed the murder.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON’T HAVE FUCKIN PROOF? WE HAVE ALL THE PROOF HERE!” Teddy exclaimed.

“SHUT UP GANSTAR TEDDY-KUN!” he silenced him. “I might plead guilty if you ask very nicely.” now he was just being condescending.

“Can you please plead guilty Takato?” Teddy cringed when he asked very nicely.

“OF COURSE GANSTAR TEDDY-KUN!” he happily replied. “JUST AFTER RECESS!”

****Trial Suspended** **

****All Rise** **


	7. Chapter 1: Trial -2/2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to solve Fuel's murder, meanwhile Takato is playing with everyone.

****Trial Continued** **

****All Rise** **

“Nehehehe! It seems you finally found my identity Protag-Kun!” Takato giggled, he was of course referring to Claus.

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU KILLED FUEL!” Claus cried out choking back his tears.

“Nehehehe! I did? Hmm I do not remember doing that.” he picked his nails more.

Teddy soon slammed his hands down. “Well you told us you’d fucking explain your damn actions you crazy bastard.”

Soon Takato busted into tears. “WAAAAHHH! GANGSTAR TEDDY-KUN IS BEING MEAN TO ME!”

Everyone was speechless, it seems Takato has snapped. His friendly and innocent demeanour has been washed away and his true colours have been dragged out of the closet. But he seemed still in touch with his feelings still… or was that a lie he was putting on.

“Takato… I mean Zero. You did actual say that you would kindly explain your wrong doings to us.” Paula told him.

Soon Takato ceased his crying and Claus was relieved that the obnoxious whining stopped. “Oh… I did. Sorry umm… man I don’t have a nickname for you, well damn.” he apologised while trying to think of a nickname for Paula. “You’re way too pure to insult.”

“So you’re going to explain this damn mess right? MONKEY HOMO!” she started clawing at him but was held back by Paula.

Takato was surprised with the courage to attack a socio path. “Man, look at that c-courage. The courage to o-overc-come this despair. It’s a-amazing Thot-San. NEHEHEH!”

It was starting to become clear to Claus that Takato had a weird nehe laugh and overly admires courage.

“JUST GET BACK TO THE TOPIC!” Ninten exclaimed. “We don’t have the time for your courage spiel.”

“But Lucky-Kun courage is the thing that will over-over c-c-come despair.” he said

“I’m sorry to interrupt! But Takato can you please explain the murder, it will gain us TREMENDOUS COURAGE!” Tony stated emphasizing the word tremendous and courage.

“Okay Bottom-Chan!” he nodded. “Well let’s see here… I was heading to the kitchen and there I met SevenEleven-Kun. That’s when I pounced on my prey.”

“Anything else?” Ninten asked firmly.

“Then I k-killed him with a ****[neck crack].**** ” he finished with a sadistic smile.

****Lucas spoke up again. “THAT ISN’T RIGHT!”** **

“G-guys think b-back to Z-Zero’s F-file.” he said. “A-all his v-victims were killed by a neck crack.”

“Yeah and what’s your point?” Kumatora asked getting impatient.

Duster soon spoke up. “I do see your point Lucas, it’s about the cause of death.”

“What about it? He was clearly killed by a neck crack.” Paula said.

“Actually no he wasn’t, Fuel was killed by obvious head trauma.” Lloyd said.

Ninten said. “Which was by a baseball bat.”

Claus put his hand on his chin. “And I doubt a serial killer would use a different killing method.” he looked to Fuel’s portrait.

Ana soon snapped. “So you did all this to trick us Monkey Homo.”

“Nehehehe, c-course I did Thot-Kun… do you think I’d just make this case e-easy for you, I am only p-p-preparing you guys for th-the-the worst.” he giggled. “Also Ganstar Teddy-Kun’s next line is going to be. ‘What do you fuckin mean by preparin for the worst?’”

Teddy soon replied. “What do you fuckin mean by preparin for the worst? What The Fuck you just predicted what I was gonna say.”

Takato swayed back and forth giggling. “Nehehehe a l-little s-secret I knew from some m-manga I read.”

Claus felt like he was having a migraine, Takato is well unpredictable. Claus feels like he can’t understand him.

“Also to answer your question, this isn’t the first or last trial. You’ll just be another victim for all you know.” he bit his pinky.

“SHUT UP! WE’LL WORK TOGETHER AND OVERCOME THIS MESS!” Claus exclaimed. “Now stop being annoying and for the love of God solve this murder case.”

“Takato of course knows the murderer but with his nature, he wont say it.” Duster said. “So we may as well ignore him unless we want to confirm something with him.”

Takato agreed with that. “Yeah I can work with that.”

“But where do we start?” Jeff wondered. “We know he was killed by a baseball bat but where do we go from there?”

“Well the best thing to know is who took the baseball bat.” Ninten told them.

****Make Your Argument** **

“An obvious suspect has to be Ninten-Honey.” Ana stated referring to Ninten as ‘honey’.

“Honey? What am I your boyfriend or something?” Ninten questioned. “And how am I the suspect here.”

“Well let’s see [you like baseball] and oh let’s see wanna be rock star also carries a bat.” Ana replied

“What what what? Why am I being dragged into this?” Ness asked. “Nope sir wee, I left my bats at home, isn’t there a name on it or something?”

“There [wasn a fuckin name on it at all]… we are gettin fuckin no where.” Teddy said.

“Man you Ultimates are pathetic… is it really that hard to [spot a different way to say a name?]” Takato sighed looking disappointed. “Like no objections or holds it or dare I say agreements?”

 ** **“You’ve Got That Right!”**** Claus exclaimed.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but Takato is right.” Claus said.

“I’m always right Protag-Kun, donate to the Takato Is Always Right Foundation today and soon you’ll be saved from idiocy. Nehehehe.” he giggled. “Care to explain protag-kun.”

“Okay, there wasn’t a name on it as far as I could tell but 945. I just don’t know what those numbers mean.” Claus explained.

“This changes alot Claus.” Ninten said. “We can find out who did it if we look at it another way.”

“But there is no other way to look at it.” Claus rubbed his head.

“Just think harder Claus.” Lucas told him.

****Smart Skater Start** **

Claus soon imagined himself skating down his mind with a skateboard to help him concentrate.

****Q1) What Letters Do The Numbers 945 Make.** **

****A1) Gas** **

****A2) Sag** **

****A3) Fag** **

‘the answer to this is simple, it has to be Gas but… who would have the name Gas?’ Claus said to himself.

****Q2) Who Has The Word ‘Gas’ In Their Name?** **

****A1) Pokey** **

****A2) Ninten** **

****A3) Fuel** **

‘Fuel’s last name is gas, that means the baseball bat belongs to him, but I need to remember why he was urged to create a weapon like that?’ Claus thought.

****Q3) Why Did Fuel Create A Baseball Bat** **

****A1) Because He Wanted To Smash Something.** **

****A2) The Letter From Zero Demanded Him.** **

****A3) Ninten Asked Him Too.** **

‘It was the letter from Zero.’ Claus eyes widended

****“Now It Makes Sense!” Claus exclaimed.** **

“I see you’ve p-pieced it t-together Protag-Kun.” Takato said. “Maybe you u-ultimates will finally u-u-understand. Nyah.”

Claus soon told them. “This baseball bat belongs to Fuel, not Ness or Ninten.”

“And hows did you fin’d that out ya fuckin genius?” Teddy raised his fist.

“Simple really, Fuel’s last name is Gas and because of his umm bizarre writing style his last name looks like the numbers 945.

“So you decided to spend at least two fuckin minutes in space to figure that out?” Teddy insulted him.

‘He gets aggressive with everything.’ Claus noted.

“Now there is the question why he made a bat, care to explain Claus.” Tony requested.

“Well it comes down to the letter addressed to Fuel, it demanded him to bring a weapon along… this was to begin the killing.” Claus answered.

“And I oh so wonder who could’ve wrote the letter.” Kumatora sarcastically asked eyeing Takato.

“Yup it was me, no d-denying about that neheheh.” he bit his pinky.

Ninten rolled his eyes. “And I have the evidence to double prove it in case you guys doubt him and I know you probably do.”

“Ooh Lucky-Kun is being helpful, what shall he bring out, s-something to turn the t-tables?” Takato oddly got excited.

“No I’m just simply pointing out that when I told you all to write a sentence, Takato’s sentence matches perfectly with this letter.” he presented the letters.

“Yep I wrote both those l-l-letters neheheh.” he giggled with his hands behind his head. “One a-a-addressed to Fuel and the other to Blackened-Kun himself.” he continued “Oh wait I lied, I only wrote one letter.”

“Damn it, you still are trying to confuse us aren’t you, this is all some game to you isn’t it.” Duster cursed.

Takato replied darkly and subtly. “No, this is just my cry for help but no one helps, so in turn I make them suffer.”

“Whatever, you explain yourself right now chump.” Pokey said.

“Man, you’re totally useless, I can’t even find sexual attraction to you.” Lloyd stated.

Soon Takato’s pupils shrank into nothing and he went silent and started to breath heavily, heavily scratching his arms that were hid under his long sleeve. “Useless?” he questioned.

“Yeah he called you useless, cuz that is what you are right now, fuckin useless.” Teddy confirmed.

Claus felt Takato was in immense pain for some reason he was dead silent, usually Takato wasn’t a talkative person unless it was a subject he was passionate for but… this… this was a painful silence.

Lucas soon spoke out in worry. “Takato-Kun… are you okay?”

“Useless… I’m not useless.” Takato replied. “I’M NOT, I’M NOT, I’M NOT. I CAN BE USEFUL I SWEAR!” he cried with tears streaming down his face as his breathing became hitched.

Paula gasped. “He’s taking a panic attack it seems. Monokuma we need to suspend the trial.” she ordered.

“No can do, I’m too entertained right now.” Monokuma replied munching on popcorn.

Takato’s legs soon failed him as he collapsed to the ground with his arms resting on his stand, which barely held him up as his panic attack continued.

“I feel like I’m dying.” he cried.

Lucas ran over to him. “TAKATO-KUN!” he yelled skidding his knees on the floor. Lucas made an effort in holding him up so he wouldn’t bang his head or faint.

“Monokuma suspend the trial NOW!” Claus ordered.

****Trial Suspended AGAIN!** **

****All Rise** **

“You kids are lucky I’m letting this slide, I’m not one to give out two trial suspensions.” he said.

“And I don’t care Freddy Fazbear sir, he took a panic attack and even though we hate his guts we kinda need him to solve this trial.” Claus replied.

Tony, Jeff and Lucas surrounded Takato. “Hey are you okay?” Tony asked feeding him water.

“Yeah, Bottom-Chan! Water… need more water.” he replied.

Lucas handed Tony another bottle who fed it to Takato. “Takato-Kun, why did you go like that?” Lucas asked.

“I..I don’t know Lucas-Kun!” he answered.

“Freddy Fazbear? My name is Monokuma and you’ll address me as such.” Monokuma replied to Claus.

‘He acts so high and mighty of himself Jesus, but it’s best I follow his rules.’ Claus though to himself.

Jeff soon commented. “You know you can’t pull a stunt like that on the spot, you probably did it to distract us from solving the trial.”

Takato soon grew frustrated. “SHUT UP THREEGAMI-KUN! You don’t know what it’s like to do whatever I just did, since I have no clue. You have no control over it no matter what you do.” he rebuked him. “Monokuma-Sensei can we resume the trial please.

“You shouldn’t of done that Jeff, I know we’re agitated with Zero right now but you can’t make fun of his own mental issues.” Tony scalded Jeff.

“Anyway let’s start the trial again.” Monokuma said.

****Trial Continued** **

****All Rise** **

“So we were on the topic of letters and it seemed Takato over there only wrote one, want to elaborate on that?” Duster recapped the case.

“Sure Cowboy-San.” Takato said. “I only wrote a single letter, I never wrote two.” he told them. “In fact I was planning myself to be the murderer but other plans seemed to happen.”

“Continue.” Claus told him.

“I wrote the one addressed to SevenEleven-Kun, I told him to bring a weapon as it would be boring if we didn’t have some sort of struggle, the question is though, who wrote the other letter, I just have no idea what so ever… what so ever.” he sarcastically stated.

Ninten inspected the letters again. “You’re right, Fuel’s letter and the other letter don’t match up in handwriting.”

“So that could only mean that Fuel wrote the other letter.” Lucas spoke up.

“How could ya be so fuckin sure bout that?” Teddy demanded.

Lucas shrieked in terror and ducked a bit. “It just makes sense okay.”

Claus spoke up again. “Ninten, double check everyone’s handwriting to see who wrote the second letter.”

“Okay.” he nodded beginning to inspect the letters again. “None of these match up with the letter.”

“So that means Fuel must of wrote it as Picky is dead.” Claus explained.

“Nyah, that’s right Protag-Kun! Now we just need to find out who addressed it.” Takato praised him.

‘But even then that means Fuel was partially the blackened here.’ Claus said to himself.

“But how? The top of the letter was obviously ripped apart.” Jeff wondered. “How do we find out who it was addressed to?”

“I don’t know?” Tony replied.

Teddy grew frustrated. “Grr, we’re at a fuckin lost here, we have no goddamn way of finding out who killed Fuel.”

Claus spoke up. “Hold on there Teddy, remember Ness’ account.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot bout that dawg.” Ness rubbed his head.

“You told me that before you went to bed, you were at the bathhouse and you could faintly see a figure with blonde hair enter the canteen.” Claus told everyone.

“Well Rockstar-Kun, your account leads us to four suspects, Lucas-Kun, Threegami-Kun and Piggy-Kun,nehehehe.” he giggled biting his pinky.

“Hey, how can I be the blackened I discovered the body with Claus.” Lucas defended himself.

“And I was with Tony in his room.” Jeff said.

“Wait you were in his room? Isn’t that against rules?” Paula asked.

“Nah, not really. I was just doing an act with friendship by sleeping with him… NO HOMO!” Jeff stated.

“ALL THE HOMO!” Takato exclaimed.

“I bet Tony is such a bottom in bed… he he.” Lloyd nose bled.

Ninten rolled his eyes. “Both Lucas and Jeff have alibis which means there is only one person who could’ve done this.”

‘There is only one person who could’ve done this’

****Who Killed Fuel?** **

****Picky** **

****> Pokey** **

****Super Saiyan Takato.** **

****“I Got It! It has to be you.” Claus pointed to Pokey.** **

“WAIT WHAT, IT WASN’T ME CHUMPS!” he yelled.

“Well it seems pretty fuckin clear now, that ya are.” Teddy said.

“WHERE IS YOUR PROOF! YOUR PROOF PROOF PROOF!” he demanded.

****Make Your Argument** **

“You stupid idiot, where the hell is your proof.”

“You have [No Evidence I Fought Fuel In The Kitchen]”

 ** **“THAT AIN’T RIGHT!”**** Lucas countered.

“We never mentioned a struggle with Fuel.” Lucas told them. “Takato’s summary although doubtful never mentioned anything of a struggle.”

“Yup, I never mentioned a struggle between you two.” Takato agreed. “Wait I almost forgot to add the last nail within your coffin, Protag-Kun catch.” Takato threw something to Claus.

Claus caught it and revealed it to be Pokey’s missing button.

****Truth Bullet: Pokey’s Button** **

“You hid fuckin evidence from us, what the fuck is wrong with you? We woulda fuckin solve this alot quicker with this.” Teddy cursed Takato.

“Neheheh but where is the fun in that?” Takato asked with glee rocking back and forth.

“So it really is my dawg Pokey, he really killed Fuel my man… I DON’T BELIEVE THIS!” he refused to believe it. “But I can’t deny all the evidence you have dawg I just… I just… I JUST DON’T KNOW WHAT’S HAPPENING!” he squealed in confusion.

“But I’ve got to defend my dawg, he’s the only friend I have left.”

“Welp, this is the final argument Protag-Kun. A Panic Talk Action if you will.” Takato stated.

Lucas nudged Claus, “I’ll take over, you’ve done too much already.”

****Panic Talk Action.** **

****[Pokey Didn’t Do It I Swear]** **

****Shoot** **

****“There is too much evidence pointing towards him”** **

****[He’s a good person underneath]** **

****Shoot** **

****“A good person to commit murder.”** **

****[Well how do we know Pokey isn’t the victim here?]** **

****SHOOT** **

****“Pokey and Fuel had beef with each other since Picky’s death, although it was Fuel who wrote Pokey’s letter, Pokey killed him in the end.”** **

****[WHERE THE HELL IS THE EVIDENCE THAT LED TO POKEY?!]** **

****SHOOT** ** ****  
** ** ****BREAK** **

****“THAT AIN’T RIGHT!” Lucas Exclaimed.** **

“It was his missing button, it must of fell off during the struggle. Takato found the button and hid it from us. My question is who lashed out first?”

“It was SevenEleven-Kun, he lashed out at Piggy-Kun with his bat smashing plates and what not but Piggy-Kun pulled the bat away and defended himself.” Takato explained.

“Huh okay, welp Ninten-Honey any last words?” Ana asked.

“I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!” He yelled. “Two, why don’t Lucas and Claus summarise the case?”

“Okay.”

****So Here’s How It All Went Down.** **

****-Takato-Kun after been given a motive put his plan to start the killings into motion.** **

****-He wrote one letter addressed to Fuel, advising to bring a weapon along.** **

****-Fuel thinking this was The Blackened sent a similar letter to The Blackened.** **

****-Fuel did this as he had some beef with The Blackened and wanted to confirm his suspicion and get rid of the threat.** **

****-The Blackened received the letter and headed to the canteen.** **

****-There he met Fuel and soon the struggle began, the blackened lost a button during it which was vital.** **

****-But they were both unaware that Takato-Kun was watching.** **

****-During the struggle The Blackened pulled the bat away from Fuel and defended himself killing Fuel in the process.** **

****-The Blackened ran off to clean up his evidence.** **

****-First he ripped the note addressed to him but only the top half.** **

****-And then ran off to clean himself off.** **

****-After this Takato-Kun slipped in to mess with the scene.** **

****-First he picked up the button that was lost during the struggle** **

****-Then caused more wounds to Fuel by mimicking how Zero kills his victims and eventually hanged him upside down with a piece of rope.** **

****-In the process he stained his yellow shirt.** **

****-Knowing this he went to the bathhouse to clean it but accidentally left it there.** **

****-This led us to finding out he was Zero.** **

****-Finally he decided to hide behind us, so he couldn’t be framed for murder.** **

****“THE BLACKENED HAS TO BE YOU! POKEY MINCH!” They Both Pointed To Pokey.** **

“Nyah!? Heheheheh chumps what could possibly lead you to such an outcome?” Pokey asked he seemed to be loosing it. “You’re just a bunch of chumps.”

“Alot of things, Ness’ account, Takato’s account and finally your button.” Claus explained.

“CHUMPS CHUMPS CHUMPS CHUMPS CHUMPS CHUMPS CHUMPS CHUMPS CHUMPS!” he exclaimed.

‘Yep he definitely lost it.’ Claus said to himself.

“Umm guys I think Piggy-Kun has officially lost, so now my true fun begins.” Takato said with a wild grin. “Oh Monokuma-Sensei we’re ready to vote now.” he gleefully told the bear.

“WAIT WHAT! YOU CHUMPS I’M NOT READY FOR PUNISHMENT! I THE GREAT PIG KING SHALL NOT BE PUNISHED!” he exclaimed. “YOU CHUMPS CHUMPS CHUMPS!”

“IT’S VOTING TIME!” Takato cheered.

Monokuma soon spoke up. “It has seemed you reached your final verdict, puhuhu will you please cast your votes with the button in-front of you. Now will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one, what’s it gonna to be, what’s it gonna be!” he explained to them.

Claus reluctantly pressed the button in-front of him and cast his vote.

****VOTING TIME!** **

Soon a huge spinning wheel with everyone’s face lowered from the ceiling. The wheel span and span until it finally landed on Pokey’s face.

****GUILTY!!!** **

****You Found The Blackened!** **

“How could you vote for me Ness! I thought we were friends?” Pokey looked shocked. “Nevermind, I will still win in the end CHUMPS!” he laughed.

****Trial Concluded.** **

****All Rise** **

Everyone stood up from their stands and looked at Pokey with the ‘How could you’ face.

Ness maybe the most upset he was choking back the near flowing tears. “Pokey… man, how could you be so cold, I though we were homies… you were my neighbour.” he said.

“Chumps, I was partially the victim here too you know.” Pokey replied. “The oil smelling chump lashed out at me first, I was only defending my self.”

“Well there was certainly no need to KILL HIM!” Kumatora said.

“What’s done is done.” Pokey told them.

“But to even remotely kill is not a matter to be over looked.” Paula said.

“I believed none of this stupid murdering would’ve happened if the flirt and his bi-sex of a brother actually performed their TALENTS! Then this could’ve been avoided. Ultimate Love my ass.” Ana said.

Claus suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of guilt over take his body. He and Lucas were supposed to Ultimate Love, they were supposed to help people not let people kill.

“Now, now there is no need to be like that. Claus… Claus and Lucas did what they could and that’s the best they could’ve done.” Paula told them making them feel better but Claus still had overwhelming guilt.

“Upupupu, the best they could’ve done… back in my day the killing game protagonists would’ve have at least one more member of their class alive still, but I ain’t one to complain as I am getting what I wanted and that was murder.”

Duster was deep in thought. “You’ve implied that there were better ‘protagonists’, are you implying this wasn’t the only killing game? Were there more?” he questioned the bear.

Monokuma sweated a bit. “Nope.. no sir wee. This is the ONLY killing game ever conducted here at Turtle Creak Academy.” he answered.

Takato soon spoke up. “My therapist would say otherwise.”

“You shut up, we’re sick of your shit Takato.” Ninten silenced him.

“Fuckin right, I’ll make sure to beat the ever lastin shite out of ya to vent.” Teddy threatened. “Not that I care about them enough to vent.”

“Whatever, I’m tired it’s 3:00 in the morning and I want to go back to sleep.” Takato ignored him practically.

“Welp you can go to sleep after the very spectacular event that you will love.” Monokuma said with glee which meant he was up to something.

“OH NO! You mean the punishment.” Tony said. “You’re going to perform your punishment.”

“SHUT UP YOU GAY TARD!” Teddy yelled at him and Tony hid behind Jeff.

“Hey don’t insult Tony like that, just because he’s gay it doesn’t give you right to do that.” Jeff defended him.

Monokuma soon diverted attention back to him. “Anyways as I was saying, it’s time for the punishment.”

“Punishment?” Pokey asked curiously he was not expecting this.

“You went against society’s rules now it’s time for you to pay up for your actions, society demands justice.” Monokuma answered him in the vaguest way possible.

“When you mean punishment you do just mean jailing him right?” Lucas asked.

Takato answered him. “I doubt that Lucas-Kun.”

‘I… I have a gut feeling that we won’t be seeing Pokey for another life time.’ Claus said to himself.

“Anyways, I have prepared a VERY SPECIAL punishment for Pokey Minch: The Ultimate ???.” Monokuma laughed.

“PUNISHMENT! HAHAHAHAHA…..HAHAHAHAHAH, I’M READY MONOKUMA!” Pokey laughed and laughed, was he expecting punishment? is he something more than a participant in the game?

“LET’S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE GOT…” Monokuma explained. “IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!”

“I’LL SEE YOU IN THE SEQUAL CHUMPS!” Pokey laughed. “HAHAHAA!”

****Monokuma slammed his gavel onto a mysterious red button.** **

****GAME OVER** **

****POKEY MINCH HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!** **

****TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!** **

****Pokey stood in the centre of the courtroom. He was laughing like a madman and smiling like one too. Soon a chain snapped around his neck and dragged him away from the courtroom.** **

****Pokey soon stood on a high stage with pink banners that has a pig face design, in front of the stage was a crowd of adoring Monokumas. He bowed and bellowed in the praise, it was just filling his massive ego more.** **

****Soon some rebellious Monokumas dressed in striped shirts soon started throwing bombs onto he stage, soon the adoring Monokumas evacuated the stage and ran away. The bombs exploded and the stage combusted in flames.** **

****The supports collapsed trapping Pokey on the stage as the flames enclosed on him and the banners were burnt to a crisp.** **

****Then the stage floor burned a hole and Pokey fell through and landed in a fry pan.** **

****Soon a large Monokuma appeared and doused Pokey in oil and quite literally started frying him. The pain must have been excruciating as Pokey could be seen screaming.** **

****Then the pain ended as the frying stopped and the large Monokuma brought the fry pan to a different room and dropped the contents of the pan onto a plate and decorated it a bit.** **

****The plate was soon revealed to be fried pork chops that once was Pokey and it was decorated with pepper sauce, potatoes and herbs. On the top was a name and price tag. ‘Pokey Pork: ONLY $1,500,000.’** **

****That was the end of Pokey Minch. The Person Who Kept His Talent Hidden.** **

Claus was horrified at what he just witnessed. He just felt a little piece of him die inside. He was supposed to be the Ultimate Love but he failed to save three of his friends. Is he worthy of such a talent? He was meant to save others not kill them.

Lucas puked on the spot, he wouldn’t be one to handle such a sight. Then Tony just cried on the spot. Ness had one of the saddest frown in history plastered onto his face.

It was Kumatora who spoke up. “You… how heartless are you… you led to another death of our friends.” she clenched her fist approaching Takato. “This is for FUEL AND POKEY!” she exclaimed tackling Takato to the ground and squaring him in the face.

“Hey get off me Trap-San!” Takato shoved her off and stood up, he had a bleeding nose. “Nyah, I only did what I had to do, a murder was going to happen with or without my input.”

“I’m sorry but I disagree with your statement! A murder could’ve been prevented if you had no input we could’ve escape with everyone alive if we co operated.” Jeff spoke up.

“Co o-operation? You really don’t know what it’s like to be in my world. You do these things to survive.” Takato replied.

“Well Monkey Homo we don’t want to be in whatever messed up world you envision.” Ana said. “What is this? Heathers?” she questioned. “Are you the love child between Veronica and JD?”

Takato soon walked off. “It’s not a world I e-envision, it’s the harsh r-reality I live with. People like you are so o-o-oblivious to the truth people hide.” he muttered while stepping on the elevator and going up without everyone.

“He has a point.” Teddy spoke up and soon everybody gave suspicious glances at him.

“How can you side with a serial killer of all people. I must question the things you get turned on by.” Lloyd said.

“I’d like to know the point Mr. Teddy sir.” Tony said he didn’t want to get on Teddy’s bad side so he ended up stumbling on words.

“My point is you idiots don’t know the struggles of living on the streets.” he replied. “I don’t want to side with him either but I assume that boy has seen some serious shit when he was younger.”

“Well anyway, I say it is about time we all go back to bed it is a late night and I need to recover from these traumatizing events.” Paula suggested.

“I just want to go home.” Lucas cried out.

“ME TOO!” Tony cried with him.

“Everyone I suggest we all lock our doors at night and DO NOT let anyone into our rooms unless with consent before hand and do not accept suspicious letters.” Duster advised everyone as he limped towards the elevator.

Ninten was oddly quiet usually he would place his input here by now. But nothing.

Claus soon approached him and asked. “Hey Ninten why did Takato lied about him being the Ultimate Lucky Student and not another talent?”

“Why do you ask?”

“It’s just such a specific talent to lie about as it isn’t really umm… a talent.”

“Again Takato has proven to be a compulsive liar, he only did it probably because he was backed into a corner.” Ninten replied.

Soon everyone stepped in the elevator and returned to their rooms.

****-o-o-o-** **

__TsunTsunHair: Hey… is anyone there?_ _

__HopeyBoi: Yeah I am._ _

__TsunTsunHair: Okay anyone but him._ _

__16 People Left The Conversation_ _

__TsunTsunHair: Did you see the killing game footage?_ _

__HopeyBoi: No, I was dreading my own existence._ _

__HopeyBoi: But let me guess, someone had died._ _

__TsunTsunHair: Yeah… three are dead... and it didn’t help that someone not stating who manipulated the killings to start. I was afraid this was going to happen knowing the Mastermind, they knew Takato was unstable without his medication and it was only a matter of time before he snapped. I just never knew (Okay I kinda did) he was Zero… he never told me that. I had my suspicions but I could never be sure unless he stated it._ _

__HopeyBoi: So he really was Zero. Just a kid who has issues… lots of issues._ _

__TsunTsunHair: Like you… also don’t call him a kid he gets touchy on being called that._ _

__HopeyBoi:Whatever, what’s you plan?_ _

__TsunTsunHair: Break the kids out before more murder happens._ _

__HopeyBoi: But to get to Turtle Creak from here would take a month in total on foot and surely you ain’t going by himself. So I’m coming with you._ _

__TsunTsunHair: NO! You stay here before your luck ruins the whole breakout._ _

__16 People Re-Joined The Conversation._ _

__Lvl20Boss: YOU FUCKIN BRING HIM WITH YOU OR WE’LL DIE WITH HIS LUCK!_ _

__DEMONOFTHEANGSTYTEENS: My third eye says just leave but I have things to attend to on the nowhere islands, so I’ll hitch with you for a while._ _

__TsunTsunHair: Alright he’s coming with me along with you._ _

__HopeyBoi: <3_ _

__TsunTsunHair: Wait a minutes these aren’t are names? WHO DID THIS!_ _

__DaMasterMindHere: I did noshi noshi._ _

__DaMasterMindHere: I’m giving you a fair warning Ultimates, you won’t be able to stop the murder no mater what you do. Noshi noshi._ _

****TO BE CONTINUED!** **

****Claus Received The Pig Mask Pin.** **

****Do You Want To Save The Game?** **

****> Yes** **

****No.** **

****Next: Chapter 2: Good Boys Lie To Survive!** **

**< \---- To Be Continued**


End file.
